That Day
by Unicorn20023
Summary: The different teams of Fairy Tail go out on jobs that when they find themselves face to face with realise that they weren't what they seemed. Although that isn't the only problem, when most of the girls of the guild start disappearing the guys and rest of the guild start to worry and have lots of questions as they set of to get their friends back from their captor or captors.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's bad haha. This is about some of the ships in Fairy Tail such as NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, GaLe, MiraXus, RoWen, ElfGreen, BixAnna and AlBis.**

In the afternoon

"Hey guys?" Lucy quietly says.

"Yeah" Says Gray lifting his head.

"Where and what exactly is this mission, you didn't tell me." Lucy says puzzled.

"My bad" Natsu perks up with that grin of his.

"Well we've to get rid of some mutant monsters that have been destroying towns but they return to the dark forest at the end of each day." Erza explains.

"Oh so we're going at night to catch them out because they'll all be in the same place." Lucy says looking at Erza.

"Exactly" Erza smiles

"And so that they're away from towns and people so that Natsu can't get us yet another bill and complaints." Jellal says letting out a big sigh.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm good at my job." Natsu says straight faced.

They all look at eachother and then burst out laughing.

"How's your motion sickness Natsu?" asks Lucy

"Well Wendy cast that awesome spell so I feel topnotch." He smiles proudly.

The carriage hits a big bump about 20 minutes later and Natsu didn't look so good after it as it flung them about.

"Natsu? You okay?" Lucy asks concerned.

"I… think… Wendy's spell… has gone." He says trying not to puke.

"Don't even think about being sick on me flame brain!" Gray shouts.

"Or me" Jellal adds.

"If you're sick on me, well I don't think you even want to think about what would happen to you." Erza glares at him.

"Hey! I'm the one who should be worried here, it's me he's sitting across from at a perfect angle!" Lucy shouts.

"Oh shut up guys, you're not helping me." Natsu says beginning to perk up

"That's it Natsu, you can bear through it without Wendy's spell." Lucy says encouragingly.

"Yeah, you can't rely on Wendy all the time." Grays says

"I guess you are right, even Elsa there has a point." Natsu grunts at what he just said.

"Ice pricess was bad enough, don't name me after a fricking Disney character!" Gray shouts in disgust.

"I wonder how long it would take you to get out of a dress, maybe then you could remain clothed." Natsu sniggered.

The two boys started squabbling and have a mini fight when all of a sudden the carriage stopped hard and we all tumbled out the end on top of each other.

"Ouch!" they all shouted from the bump of hitting the ground except for Lucy who stood up and walked along the side of the carriage to the front where the driver was.

"Hey Mr Dillion, are you okay?" Lucy asks as she sees him looking startled and white faced, while the others are still on the ground watching her.

Mr Dillion moved his head tuffly as if he was super glued and struggling to move before he dried up.

"You remember my name" he says looking amazed.

"Of course I do, you've picked me up before." She says smiling sweetly.

"No one's ever remembered me or called me by my name." he smiles

"People are too ignorant these days," she says

"You really are a nice girl Lucy, if only there more like you." He says

"If only" she giggles.

Erza, Jellal, Gray and Natsu were still on the ground looking and listening to Lucy.

"Wow" Gray says.

"She's being really nice." Says Jellal.

"She's really brightening his day isn't she." Erza smiles.

Natsu just sat and smiled, he likes this side to Lucy, heck he likes all her side even her kicking one.

"So what's got you shaken up Mr Dillion?" Lucy asks.

"That" he points to behind her.

"Oh! Yeah, seeing that creepy forest would scare anyone." She says while turning to face the forest.

Lucy moved to somewhere in front of the carriage that the gang couldn't see.

*screams*

The group jump up and look startled as the screams get cut off.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Gray shout.

"MR DILLION!" shout Erza and Jellal.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the next chapters, there will be jumps from group to group using the 'team names'.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Natsu, Erza, Jellal and Gray jumped up and started running towards the front of the carriage hoping to see the two okay but didn't. Instead their attention was brought towards the opposite direction they were headed, not reaching the front. Mutant monsters emerged out from the shadows of the dark forest and started heading towards the quartet.

"My first job being on Fairy Tail and this is what happens." Jellal sulks. "If this is a prank, please stop it now."

"Trust me this is no joke." Says Gray looking angry.

"Erza?" Jellal says looking concerned. "You look very pale."

Before Erza could answer, they heard Lucy scream in pain. They team all jerked their heads to where Lucy's scream had come from and all gazed in surprise as two boys, just older than them had a hold of Lucy and Mr Dillion, covering their mouths. The boys looked really similar, like twins but they were certainly not the monsters from the mission. The boy who has a hold of Lucy, smirked at Natsu and Gray as their fury showed the most, clenching their fists both went to charge.

"Don't move unless you want me to inflict more pain on this cutie pie." The boy says.

As Lucy winced in pain both of them stopped dead in their tracks and looked up to her and what they saw made the aura around them turn pitch black. Lucy had a small knife stuck in her thigh and the blood was trickling down her leg into a puddle on the ground.

"Chuck that man and get what you really came here for or the mission won't be successful." Says the boy who is holding Lucy to his partner.

"You're right" he says as he flings Mr Dillion to the side away from him and starts walking forward.

"Stay back!" Gray shouts.

"What do you want!" Jellal shouts.

"Give Lucy back! Let her go!" shouts Natsu.

"Erza I heard you'd be hard to catch, but it seems my dizziness spell is starting to go into effect already." He smirks getting closer.

"Erza, are you okay?" Jellal asks turning to her noticing she had been really quiet and the sweat all over her.

"I…. just…. don't feel…. too good." She struggles to say.

"Just one last thing" says the boy then clicks his finger.

They all watch as Erza falls over holding her head muttering "I'm sorry" and then lays unconscious on the ground.

"ERZA!" they all shout.

The boys start to run over to her but the approaching boy lifts his hand and swings it sending them all into trees close by, they couldn't move it was like they were stuck against the trees.

"Get the girl James but be sure to take your time I'm gonna have some fun with this one as her friends are forced to watch." Grins the boy.

"Don't worry, I have a longer walk since the gust I made blew her away too." James grins back.

*Lucy screams*

The boys turn their heads to Lucy to see the boy grabbing the knife and pushing and moving it deeper in her thigh causing her lots of pain.

"LUCY!" they shout seeing the tears run down her face.

Lucy looks up towards Erza with concern, completely ignoring the pain she was in. Her eyes widening as she saw the boy called James getting closer to her with a look of triumph on his face.

"Next leg, shall we?" the boy grins as he takes the knife out of her leg and goes to straighten back up letting his guard down.

Lucy bit his hand that was covering her mouth and at the same time used her healthy leg to kick him. His grip loosened as he fell back cursing with the pain of her kick, although he still had his hands around her. The boys felt useless as all they can do is watch (with amazement obviously, since Lucy was defending herself even with her situation and injury). Lucy had recently got a couple of new silver keys but the most powerful ones. She used her opportunity to grab for her keys and the first to come was one of her new ones that almost had the same amount of power as one of the Zodiac Keys.

"OPEN GATE OF THE EMPERORS SNAKE! SAVANNA!" she cries with the pain, digging the key into her thigh as this key can only be summoned through blood.

"Don't worry Missssss, I'll take care of the one heading for Misssss Erzzza." The gold snake says.

"Thank you, Savanna" Lucy tries to smile.

As the boy starts to gain his posture, Lucy turns knowing she'll have to trust Savanna and take care of this guy so she can get to Erza.

"STAR DRESS: SCORPIO FROM!" she shouts.

"We will complete our mission, sweetie." The boy says.

"SAND BUSTER!" Lucy yells as her voice breaks from the pain.

Sure enough she hits the boy and then comes down on him with a 'Lucy Kick'.

All the boys were watching as Savanna went all destructive on James and beat him just after Lucy had beat the other boy.

"All done Missss" Savanna said before she disappeared back to the Spirit Realm.

"Erza!" Lucy shouts as she tries to run over to her, but she fails in running and instead ended up slowly limping dragging her leg behind.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" shouts Natsu.

"You look pretty busted up, slow and calm down or you'll make it worse!" Gray shouts

"Yeah Lucy, you're injuries are really bad, you're leaving a big trail of blood. I'm worried about her too but Erza isn't going anywhere so don't push yourself so much!" Jellal shouts

"She's not the only one going nowhere." She shoots them a glare.

And the boys turn red from embarrassment, realising she was right they still couldn't move. Lucy finally reaches Erza and drops to the ground holding her leg as more blood comes rushing out.

"Lucy, you idiot!" shouts Natsu.

"We told you to stop now look what's happened!" Gray shouts.

"Lucy, you don't listen do you?" says Jellal.

"I suppose not, oops I'll need to work on that." She says turning her head to them and smiling knowing they were worried about her.

Seeing Lucy smile made the boys feel a bit better.

"Lucy… how is she?" Jellal asks quietly.

"She's really hot and sweaty, she was holding her head before she fell. I think she may have a fever and a migraine." Lucy says looking down.

"We've got to get her and you out of here it's getting really dark now, I wouldn't be surprised if more monsters show up." Gray says angrily.

"It's all my fault!" Lucy starts crying into her palms.

"Lucy don't even dare think of that, it's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything!" Natsu shouts trying to convince her.

"Yeah, the spell was cast before we even knew anything." Gray says.

"We need to get out of this guys!" shouts Jellal.

"But if I wasn't so weak and been distracted then this wouldn't have happene-" she paused not, finishing her sentence.

The boys heads jerked up startled by her sudden pause.

"Why am I, I mean we….. DISAPPEARING!" Lucy shouts with her shaky voice.

"LUCY! ERZA!" They shout as the two disappear and the spell holding them down vanishes as they slump to the ground.

They run to where Lucy and Erza was seeing no trace of them except the even bigger pool of Lucy's blood from before.

"We need to get them back!" Natsu and Jellal shout furiously in sync.

"Guys, we need to go back to the guild and tell master and see if he knows anything. Right now we can't do anything, we don't have any clues and we don't know where they are." Gray says trying to get through to the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With Team Laxus

In Team Laxus we have him, Mira, The Thunder Legion, Lisanna and Elfman who are all taking on a mission at a small beach. Their mission is to destroy sea monsters that are terrorising the small quiet village beach. They arrive there at about 12pm (this is the next day from Team Natsu's day). Mira, Laxus and Freid walked at the front in silence as Mira was staring into the sea as they walked along the sand. Bixlow and Lisanna walked behind them chatting as Lisanna laughed at his 'babies'. And of course who could get forget the lovely Evergreen and Elfman walking at the back arguing about something stupid as usual. Laxus noticed Mira, who is closest to the sea looking mesmerized and he couldn't help but smile when all of a sudden she stopped.

"Mira?" Laxus says quietly as she turns to face the sea.

Mira's eyes narrowed as if she was trying to concentrate and see something. "There!" she shouts pointing.

"What's wrong sis?" Lisanna asks as everyone turns to face where Mira is pointing to.

"Whoah!" exclaims Evergreen clutching Elfman's arm tightly.

Lots of dark shadowy figures were rising from the water coming closer and closer, the only thing they could see properly were eyes that had a horrible death like feeling to them.

"Creeepy!" shouts Lisanna as she moves closer to Bixlow.

"So that's what we've to dispose of." Mira says lifting her head, taking a step forward while clenching her fists.

What the group didn't know, except Elfman is that this small village is where Mira was born and lived for a couple of years.

"Prepare yourselves!" shouts Bixlow.

"Here they come!" Freid shouts.

"Ready?" asks Laxus as he notices Mira still glaring, not acting like herself.

"Ready" she says snapping out of her glare and facing him, turning into her Satan Soul form.

They are more sea monsters than them but with two S Class wizards on their team, it isn't too worrying. Before the monsters could reach the sand the sibling trio launched at them, Mira in front punching two at once and her brother and sister taking down one each.

"That's what I call manly!" shouts Elfman.

"Elfman there are still plenty coming, you aren't done yet!" Mira shouts back.

"Stay focused Elfman!" shouts Lisanna.

"Can't let them out do us now can we." Laxus grins.

"Elfman, I'll show you manly if you don't shut it!" snaps Evergreen.

"I'm the manliest person here, Ever." He smiles back.

"Oooo, so it's Ever now." Bixlow slyly grins elbowing he and watches her turn bright red.

"Let's go guys!" yells Freid.

Laxus and The Thunder Legion runs at the sea monster and started taking them down. It was like everyone was racing each other except Freid (laughs inside, poor Freid). Everything started going downhill from there, Laxus began to catch up to Mira at the front well ahead, the same with Bixlow and Lisanna and Elfman and Evergreen. Laxus was still trying to catch up to Mira when he noticed something weird, the sea monster that was beside her grew a tentacle that reached up behind and under her.

"Huh?!" Mira says startled as something was wrapping itself around her leg.

"Mira!" Laxus shouts as she starts to get dragged down towards the water.

Mira tried to fly in up in the opposite direction but it was no use as she felt herself slowly running out of magic and giving in. The tentacle sucked out her magic and with that Mira's Satan Soul disappeared as she was still falling. Laxus was still too far away, trying hard to get to her as he seen everything that was happening. Mira hit the sea with a splash and was slowly dragged under.

"Mira!" shouts Laxus trying desperately to get to her now not that far away.

Lisanna and Elfman got distracted because of their sister's situation and were glaring in horror.

"SIS!" they shout in sync, not noticing the incoming sea monsters behind them.

Bixlow jumped at Lisanna as a big tentacle was charging down at her, grabbing her by the waist and pushed her out of the way. Evergreen noticed that the same thing was happening to Elfman, knowing she could not budge that stupid big oath like Bixlow, she reacted by putting a barrier up around him and then shot at the monster several times.

"Thank you Bixlow" Lisanna says smiling at him.

He smiled back. "No problemo"

"You saved me, thanks. I'm glad you're on my team Ever." Elfman grins.

"Your welcome" she grins back turning slightly red.

Laxus finally made it to just a few metres away from where she was dragged under. As he was getting ready to dive in, a sea monster grabbed him from behind with a slimy tentacle.

"Dammit!" he could fell his power getting drained slowly.

The rest of the group was very far back from him so they couldn't do very much as they started to race forward something made them stop and look startled. Laxus looked down into the sea where Mira must be and seen a very bright light coming from down there.

"What the?!" he shouts confused.

Mira raised out of the water in a form that no one had seen and lay a hand on the monster, causing it to blow up. Mira turned to the monster that had Laxus pinned.

"You won't destroy this village! And I most certainly won't let you harm my friends!" she shouts raising her hand up to the monster. "Be gone." She mutters.

She shoots at it and it gets ripped apart with that one blow. Laxus regained his posture and looked at her, everyone was staring at her with amazement. She looked up to him and smiled, her form disappearing and her falling back, heading down to the water.

"Mira" he shouts as he lunges for her and grabs her in his arms.

"Whew!" they all sigh in relief.

The team all go back to the beach and sit on the sand in a circle, taking a break, feeling happy that all the monster are gone and the village was now safe. Then it hit Laxus.

"I wonder why Mira was so angry and like that, I've never seen her that mad before, it was actually quite terrifying." Laxus says looking down at the still unconscious Mira worriedly.

Elfman took a deep breath in and then told them.

"What! I thought that she was born in the same place as us!" she gasps surprised.

"She doesn't like to talk about it because of what happened." Elfman said softly.

"Why, what happened." They all stare at him.

"Well-" he was interrupted by the sudden worry in everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouts Lisanna.

"I'M NOT READY TO DIE!" Evergreen shouts looking at her hand which were disappearing,

Laxus looked at Mira who was disappearing as well.

"Hey! What's going on!" the boys shout trying the grab the girls but as soon as their arms reached them they fell to the ground as the girls had completely vanished.

"We need to get to the guild right now!" shouts Laxus as he stands up and begins to run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With Team Gajeel

Team Gajeel was made up of him, Levy, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Romeo and Happy (Happy went with them instead of Natsu because he kept begging Carla to hang out with him so she eventually gave up and said he could come with them on a mission). Their mission was to run two sister mages who were attacking a small isolated town about 2 hours out of Magnolia. One of the sisters has the power to control the ground and the other can control the wind. Team Gajeel have heard that the sisters haven't fully developed their powers, so they weren't as strong as they could be but that didn't mean that they would be easy to take down. Gajeel and Levy walked in front with Lily on Levy's shoulder being a sook and Wendy and Romeo walked behind them with happy on Romeo's shoulder and Carla on Wendy's.

"Gajeel, how will we find them?" asks Wendy as they come to the welcome sign of the town, when out of nowhere a big explosion happened further in the town.

"Has that answered your question?" asks Levy looking back.

"We'll follow the destruction" says Gajeel grinning a toothly grin while cracking his neck.

"I wonder what they look like." Says Romeo as they walk fast to the place of riot.

"Don't go all soft on them if they are good looking Romeo." Gajeel says looking back grinning.

"That's not what I meant, I was just wondering if they would look similar!" Romeo says while putting his hands up to his chest and waving them worriedly and embarrassed.

"Don't worry Romeo we know what you meant." Smiles Levy.

Wendy couldn't stop giggling. "You're all red" she says pointing to his face and laughing.

"I am not" he says smiling, he couldn't help but notice how cute Wendy was. He was lucky his red face hid the pink blush on his cheeks.

Another big bang went off, but this time there wasn't an explosion, but buildings were falling apart and the screaming just kept getting louder and louder as more building around the town were falling.

"Dammit!" Gajeel shouts as they all watch a crowd of people running in the opposite direction of them. They stood still before taking in the damage, the fact that two people had managed to do this to a whole town was disgusting. They had to think properly about how to do this.

"Child" Carla says tapping Wendy's head while looking at something.

"Yes Carla" she says turning her to focus on what Carla was looking at.

"Oh no" Wendy says with disbelief as everyone turns to face Wendy and Carla.

They all looked to see Wendy face to face with a little girl who had lots of cuts over her body and was bleeding badly. She looked frightened as she was trembling and crying while clutching on to her rabbit teddy which was once a snowy white colour, now it is a black and grey dusty colour. Everyone had frozen up and were staring at the little girl feeling really sad and not knowing what to do. Wendy was the one to break the ice as she walked over and crouched in front of the little girl.

"Hey, I'm Wendy. What's your name?" Wendy smiles.

"Y-You're n-not g-going to h-hurt m-me?" she asks confused, the tears running down her face. The team looked horrified but thought it would be best to let Wendy handle the situation as she was the one who first approached her.

"Of course not we're here to help." She smiles.

"B-Berlia" she says bluntly.

"Huh?" Wendy looked up.

"My name is Berlia" she replies.

"What a beautiful name you have." She says noticing the blood from her cuts. "You're cut up pretty bad, let me help you."

"What do you mean? How can you-" she stops as she sees Wendy lifting her hands up to her cuts.

"Don't be scared it won't hurt." Wendy smiles noticing Berlia had started to calm down and stop crying.

"All done" says Wendy.

"Thank you, Wendy" Berlia shows her first smile. The rest of the team couldn't help but smile at how good Wendy had handled the situation.

Wendy took Berlia's hands in hers. "Berlia.." she smiles. "Where are your Mum and Dad?"

Shock filled the little girls face as memories rushed back. "They died a while ago but my Gran and Papa, they're trapped in the house they told me.. to run.. before it.. fell down." Berlia started crying again.

The team were shocked at this little girl's tale, it was tragic.

"They horrible women, they saw me look back as I ran and then they grinned and then the house, it fell apart!" she cries.

A tear fell down Wendy's face and she pulled Berlia in to her and hugged her tightly.

"They can't die, I can't lose them Wendy!" the little girl cries.

"Wendy?" Romeo says quietly noticing the tear.

Wendy was still hugging the little girl and then she whispered into her ear "What house Berlia?"

"The one 3rd from the end, 4 rows down." She says sniffling and pointing.

Wendy let go of her and looked beyond the group and behind them to where Berlia was pointing and working out where the house was. Tears were trickling down Wendy's face. The group looked at Wendy as she had her eyes closed and they all worked out what she was doing, she listening.

"You can't possibly be trying to hear, in all this, it's impossible." Gajeel says while looking staring at Wendy who was still concentrating.

"Shhh!" Levy elbows him to be quiet.

"Believe in her" Romeo says while smiling at her proudly.

"Wendy can do it" Carla says standing next to Berlia.

"Wendy?" says Berlia confused as she didn't understand what was going on.

Wendy's eyes shot open. "Got it!" she exclaims.

"No way!" says Lily surprised.

"She actually did it shrimp!" Gajeel smiles.

Wendy turned to Berlia with a big smile on her face. "They're alive"

"Really!" exclaims the little girl crying tears of joy.

Wendy then turned back to the team. "They're hurt bad, I smell blood, they're trapped under a couple of pillars that were holding up the house." She says worriedly.

"You got all that just from listening and smelling!" Romeo says amazed.

"Never mind that, you managed to tell they're bleeding from this far away and with all this different blood around!" Gajeel shouts.

"You just have to put your mind to it" she smiles.

"We need to go" Levy says.

"Yeah, we have 2 missions now." She says smiling to Berlia.

"We'll get them back Berlia." Smiles Romeo, standing next to Wendy putting an arm around her while she wipes her tears away and smiles at him.

The team run to the house with Wendy in the lead as she knew where to go. She stopped in front of a house that was a big rubble but she could see an opening and she seen two figures laying down all dusty and trapped.

Wendy leaped through the hole and rushed straight to the bodies on the floor.

"Wendy!" Romeo shouts.

"Idiot, don't just run in!" Gajeel snaps.

"Wendy!" Levy exclaims as she starts climbing through the small hole.

"Where do you think you're going!" Gajeel snarls.

"I'm going to Wendy" she says.

"I don't think so shrimp!" he says as he grabs her back out.

"Gajeel!" she shouts at him.

"You're not going in there, I won't let you get hurt." He says looking away from her.

"Okay" Levy couldn't help but smile at the emotion Gajeel was showing.

"I've got the Papa!" Wendy shouts as she drags him over to the hole.

"I'll get him at the hole Wendy!" shouts Gajeel.

"What can we do!" Romeo and Levy shout.

"Get water ready Levy and Romeo stay on standby and keep an eye on Berlia and the cats." He smiles softly.

"On it!" they shout.

"Wendy be careful" Gajeel says as he takes the man from the opposite side of the hole.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Berlia keeps both Grandparents." She smiles. 2 Although this will be hard." As she looks over to the lady who was badly injured and trapped under 2 of the pillars.

Wendy slowly started trying to lift the heavy pillars, just lifting them was hard enough but she had to watch that nothing fell from above them. As she pushed the pillar to the side the hole started getting smaller and the top started to crumble and fall.

"Wendy!" Romeo shouts.

"Aw dammit!" Gajeel shouts running to the hole.

Wendy lifts the last pillar with all her might and positions herself over the woman so falling pieces wouldn't hit her. She quickly pushed the pillar over to the side and the life perked back into the woman as she started breathing again and Wendy couldn't help but smile at this. Wendy's back was all bloody from bits of rubble that had fallen on to her while she was covering the Gran and as soon as she felt a moment where they stopped she lunged down and grabbed the woman and dragged her over to the hole which was closing up.

"Gajeel, quickly!" Wendy shouts.

"I've got her, now get out!" he shouts back, pulling the lady to safety.

Wendy started to panic as the hole was closing on her as she was half way out, knocking the breath right out of her. She was stuck.

"Wendy!" they shout.

"I'm coming!" Romeo shouts as he runs to Wendy.

"Romeo!" she shouts feeling queasy.

"Stay still" he says as he reaches her and set the rubble around her on fire and softens it with one of his weird flames and pulls her out.

"I got you" he whispers as he holds her as she regains her composure and breath.

"Thanks Romeo" she smiles.

As they start walking over to everybody Wendy gets tackled by a little Berlia.

"Thank you, Wendy!" cries the little girls squeezing Wendy. They all laugh and turn their attention to the man and woman lying unconscious. Wendy runs over to heal them but as she's healing them the team hear footsteps and cackling.

"We should have killed that little brat, she's become a problem sister." Snarls the sister who controls the ground.

"Not only have you ran away and brought back people, but your grandparents were saved as well and that's not how our plan was to work out." Says the wind controlling sister.

"We should kill them all now." She says back.

"That would get rid of both our problems, sounds good." Says the wind controller.

The sisters split up and the ground controller attacks Levy and Gajeel by making bits of earth sprout up like boulders and hits them. The wind controller headed right for the cats, Berlia and her Grandparents, Romeo and Wendy. She sent a huge gust of wind as a warning causing everyone but Wendy to be flung back, she had also caught Berlia by the hand before she could get blown away.

"Oh seems we have a first, who can stand my gust of winds." She says excitedly.

Wendy was positioned in front of everyone although Romeo, the cats and the Grandparents had been blown back she still made sure she was in front of them.

"Berlia, could you go and help my friends please" Wendy says smiling looking over her shoulder.

"But-" Berlia was cut off by Wendy.

"It would make things easier" she smiles.

"Okay" Berlia says as she turns to run.

"Running again I see, well not anymore." Snarls the wind controller.

Romeo's eyes widen as he sees the sister about to attack Berlia as she was running to him. "Berlia!"

"SKY DROGON'S ROAR!" Wendy shouts, blowing the attack back at the sister.

"AGHHH!" The sister shouts as she falls to the ground and then starts laughing, this startled Wendy she realised that the woman probably had never gotten attack like that before by her reaction.

Wendy regained her stance and looked back to the others. Berlia was flung over her Grandparents who were just coming to and Romeo and the cats were standing only cut a little. Wendy was relieved that they were okay and then her eyes landed on Romeo who was smiling brightly at her and she smiled back, then turned to face the wind sister.

"Oh Solera, seems we have a dragon slayer over here and a pretty tough one at that." She looks over to her sister with concern.

"Seema the same her Comera, this dude is one too." She says looking back.

While Solera was distracted Gajeel hit her with his iron hand and she fell to the ground spitting blood out from her mouth. Solera stood back up and grinned a deadly grin, she was going to take revenge for that punch. She quickly dove to the ground and touched it with her hand and then a big earth hand grabbed hold of Levy tightly.

"Levy!" he shouts running to her.

"Not one more step Metalhead!" Solera shouts to him.

Gajeel continued. "You don't listen very well, poor girl." she says.

"Huh?" Gajeel turned his gaze to Levy who was going a red-purple colour because she can't breathe and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Good Dragon" she grins.

"SKY DRAGON'S TREMBLE!" Wendy roars, this attack sends wind through the group making it break and crack, this set Levy free as the hand broke and she fell to the ground gasping for air.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" he yells at the distracted sister and runs to Levy who was still gasping for breath.

"Levy, breath! I need you, I can't beat her without you by my side!" he says concernedly, shaking her.

*Levy Gasps*

"I'll help you, don't worry." She smiles.

Gajeel smiles back and turns to Wendy. "Thanks Kido!"

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" she shouts. "No problem!"

"WIND CURLER!" Camera shouts.

Wendy exhausted from all the healing and magic she had been using got hit and sent rolling backwards.

"Wendy!" Romeo shouts as he starts running to her but stops as she gets up struggling.

"I can't beat her, sorry I'm exhausted." She says sadly and quietly.

"Wendy?" he says softly as he begins to walk to her.

"Stop!" she says as she puts a hand up. "I'll hold her off as long as I can just get everyone out of here." She says panting.

"Wendy, I'm not leaving you and certainly not in the condition you're in!" he shouts.

"Please Romeo, look at her she's terrified!" she says back.

"Okay, you better be okay Wendy!" he shouts to her walking away to get the other out and away.

Wendy just smiles as a reply.

"You won't last Dragon Girl!" shouts Camera. "WIND RELEASE!"

"I've got enough energy for this I can manage!" she shouts at herself.

Carla looks back. "No, she can't!" she shouts.

"Carla?" he says looking back to Wendy who was clearly struggling and then his eyes widen when he sees her begin to glow.

"Wendy stop!" Carla shouts.

"Wendy?" he says staring at her then Carla trying to figure out what's wrong.

Gajeels head Jerks around as he feels the power. "Wendy?!" he shouts.

"AHHHHH!" she screams.

"WENDY!" they all shout, even Romeo now knowing that something is wrong.

"DRAGON FROCE!" she shouts.

"That brat! She can't possibly- No!" Camero shouts. "Wind Hurdler! WIND SHAFT!" she shouts desperately but nothing even touched Wendy it was like it just flew past her.

They were all amazed and mouths agape. Now she was angry.

"SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!" she shouts.

A great amount of power came charging down on Camera and she knew she was done for, there was no way she could stand up to this. Then it all flashed away and Wendy dropped to the ground returning to her original form, gasping for air. Romeo ran over to her, lifting her head up in his arms he was begging her to open her eyes. Salero was still there though and Gajeel and Levy broke out of their stare and flinched back to face her.

"SOLID SCRIPT: IRON!" Levy shouts.

"Thanks shrimp!" Gajeel smiles as he grabs the floating iron. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"I-I'm not scared of you D-Dragon!" she shouts.

"Hmm, sure tell your face that!" he grumps. "Shrimp, I'll handle her, your still knackered from using your magic to help heal the people and from the fighting. If Wendy can do it, then I can!" he says with a face full of determination.

"Okay, I trust you!" she smiles and he smiles back and then she rushes to Wendy.

"KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!" he shouts.

It hits Salero directly and she too feels the full power and plummets to the ground with a thud. He turned to see Levy smiling at him proudly and he couldn't help but grin back rubbing the back of his head. Gajeel had noticed Wendy still in Romeo's arms and that Levy hadn't made it over still, she was struggling as she was hurt and exhausted too. He started to walk to her and help her get there but he was frozen to the spot when he and Romeo's eyes widened at what they saw.

"Gajeel.. what's happening" she says gently and calmly, she didn't even have the strength to panic.

Wendy's eyes opened to see Romeo staring at her weirdly and she looked at her hands. "What the heck, I'm disappearing!" she says quietly.

"Wendy?!" he shouts as she begins to almost fully disappear.

"Levy!" Gajeel shouts as the same was happening.

"What do we do?!" Romeo shouts as he clutches Wendy but his grip was loosening.

"Levy!" Gajeel had just reached her and he grabbed her by the wrist to pull her in to him but as she did, he felt nothing, she was GONE.

Romeo noticed his hands slipping and he stumbled into himself a little as Wendy had disappeared too. "Wendy!"

"Dammit we need to find them!" Gajeel shouts.

"What we need to do is go to the guild and find master! He might have an idea on what happened after all, we don't know where to go or where they went!" he says looking at him sadly.

"Okay, don't worry Romeo, we'll find the shrimp and kido." He smiles sadly.

And with that they set off to the guild as quickly as they could.

 **Next time will be Team AlBis and then everyone returning to the guild to find that a certain blue haired female mage was still there and hadn't disappeared... YET.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With Team Bisca

Team Bisca includes her and Alzack.

Bisca and Alzack took on a mission to dispose of fake trees that were planted(put) in a forest outside of Fiore. The fake trees were seen to be coming alive by the towns people located next to the forest. The Mayor of the town knew that they were fake and they were just being used to scare them, but things took a turn for the worst when the towns people started getting kidnapped by them during the night or when it was quiet. Bisca and Alzack left Asuka with Juvia, since she was at the guild by herself and everyone else who would usually watch her had gone on missions. Juvia was more thn happy to babysit Asuka for them because she wasn't busy and had to take her mind off other problems.

"Al, I think we should find a good high up place and try to spot them from there." Bisca says looking to her husband.

"Sounds great, there seems to be a lot of high advantages." He says.

"What about over there!" she shouts pointing to one of the rocky parts in the forest.

"Shhh! We don't want to lose the element of surprise." He says shushing her.

"Oops, sorry. It's just that I've never seen a more perfect place." She laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Well you're right about that." He says laughing properly.

She couldn't help but smile, seeing him happy made her happy no matter what had happened. "No wonder I was excited, you are too."

Alzack smiled at her and then grabbed her hand and beginning to run. "C'mon then."

"Whoah!" she cries at the sudden movement, getting dragged behind.

"I can see a great bit to climb up with." He grinned back and then ran faster.

"Slow down!" she says, barely keeping up.

In no time, Alzack had dragged his red faced, panting wife. The side of the large rocks that had been clumped together had an almost stair case shape to them.

"This will be easy" Alzack grins to her.

"Easy for you to say! And how do you still have so much energy?!" she says still trying to catch her breath.

"This is our first proper job since Tartaros." He says still grinning.

"Oh, so it is" she says, her face returning to its original colour finally. "It feels like everything was just yesterday."

"It's weird, right? But it's been relatively quiet and back to normal since then." He says.

"Yeah. We should make our way up I guess." She smiles.

"We'll get up there in no time!" he says with his arm in front of him and his hand in a fist.

"Don't jinx it, Al!" she says shouts as she makes her way up the rocky staircase.

"We won't get jinxed" he smiles up to her.

"Whatever you sa-" Biscas foot slipped of the rock, from quite high up. She started falling back. "AGHHH!" she shouts as she falls.

"Don't worry!" Alzack shouts running like a madman, he put his arms out to catch her. "Gotcha!"

Her eyes were tight shut, expexcting to hit the ground. Instead she halted to a stop in Alzacks arms. "Huh?" her eyes slowly open, seeing a face.

"Did you think I was gonna let you fall?" he says grinning down at her.

"Al!" she smiles up to him. "Thankyou!" she says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No problemo" he smiles, setting her feet back on the ground and hugging her tightly.

"SSS!" she cries in pain.

"Bisca?" he says slowly letting her go from the hug but still holding onto her shoulders. He looked her up and down, scanning her body until he spotted blood dripping from her shin. She had sliced it on the rocks when she fell. "Are you okay?!" he says looking at her.

"I'm fine it's just a little cut, it looks worse than it is." She says smiling uneasily.

"No. you aren't!" he says.

"Al, I'll probably end up with a big bruise worse than the cut." She smiles putting her hands on his arms.

Knowing that she wouldn't back down, he sighed. "Fine, but I'm not taking my eyes off you and you aren't kicking ass with your body, if it's needed I'll do it in your place." He grins.

"Like you could match with my kick ass!" she says sticking her tongue out at him.

"Tch, that hurt" he looks away pouting.

Bisca walked to him and using her hands, turned his head to face her. He couldn't help but turn bright red at the sight of her beautiful big eyes that were gazing into his. She slowly stretched up to him and kissed him, he managed to control the redness.

Pulling away she says "I almost forgot! I didn't fall by accident, there's a gooey green slime all over the rocks." She says with a serious look.

"So it was on purpose, someone didn't want us to have an advantage, they must think they've flipped us off our game. How idiotic." He grins at her devilishly.

"They don't even know how wrong they are. Either way we have the advantage." She grins slyly.

"Let's catch us some sticks! Yehaw!" they shout in unison, grabbing their guns and tilting their hats.

 **This is part 1 of the AlBis part. Part 2 will probably be put on tomorrow or Friday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Part 2 – AlBis**

"We've gotta think about how we're gonna do this." Alzack says.

"Yeah, we must've been figured out." Says Bisca.

"I wonder if the rock incident was the fake trees we're after." He says.

"I think it might be, the green goo must have been planted there by them. I thought only the Mayor knew about us coming, which makes me suspicious." She says.

"We just have to be careful on how we handle this and who we trust. I've got a feeling that-" he says.

"That there's more to this than what's being let on?" she interrupts.

"Yeah" he says frowning.

"Well more or not, we can handle this." She says grinning.

He grins back at her. "You're right, let's go!" he says excited, beginning to run.

"I'm right behind you!" she calls, running after him.

A couple of hours later, they had followed some strange and out of place noises, that led them to a cave in the forest, near the centre. They decided to get in closer and then wait them out to see what happens, as they could see light coming from inside the cave.

About 30 minutes after they had found the cave, their waiting payed off. They saw the fake trees leave the cave, Bisca and Albis realized the time, it was dark and noticed that they must be out to grab more of the towns people.

"How many tonight?" one of them asks, it's voice sounding rough.

"Depends, if it's quiet but not too quiet then we'll grab about 10." Says another one.

"We've already got 43 people, we just need to make it to about 82." One says as it emerges from the cave. Although the voice sounded female compared the other low ones.

"M-my Lady" the first one says bowing.

"Lady?" Bisca looks at Al.

"Hmm" he shrugs.

"Remember, they can't be injured or children for the ritual to work." The female sounding one says looking at the two before her.

"Yes, my Lady" they bow.

"Now go and alert the others, but watch out, I think they pest mages are about. I found blood by our little present." The tree grins.

"Okay mam." They say in unison.

The 'Lady' went back into the cave, Bisca and Alzack could only see her shadow from the fire lights as 'she' turned the corner. The two trees then went around behind the cave and emerged around to the front again with more troops. Bisca and Alzack knew that they had to make a move before they could kidnap anyone else, after all they had found their base. They could also hear scared voices which they assumed were from the kidnapped people.

Bisca and Alzack turned to face each other. "Ritual?!" they both say confusedly.

"What is going on here?!" Alzack says.

"I have no idea hun, but we need to act fast." She says.

"Let's get them!" he says looking down at the troops leaving, heading towards the town.

"Now" she says throwing her hands to her side and laying them on her guns.

"Now" he says, also grabbing his revolvers.

They ran up from behind the fake trees and started attacking shooting at them from every direction. Bisca's wound was burning with pain but she ignored it best as she could, staying focused on the task at hand. Bisca and Alzack used their requips many times and after a semi-quick battle, they managed to defeat the troops. Knowing that they were taken care of, they could now deal with recuing the people from the cave and defeat the so called 'Lady'.

"You ready, Al?" she says, trying to suck up the pain from her trembling voice.

"You know it" he says looking at her worriedly. "Bisca are you s-"

"Al, I'm fine." She says looking to his face.

"Bisca.." he looks at her.

"Let's go, we have people to save." She says charging in the direction of the cave. _You better watch yourself Lady, we're coming._

"Okay" he mumbles.

They reach the cave within minutes, Bisca still charging off in front at an incredible rate for her with her injury. As they came to the front of the cave they halted abruptly.

"REQUIP: MAGIC SNIPER RIFLE!" she shouts, a gun appearing in her glowing hands.

"GUNS MAGIC: REVOLVERS!" he cries, two revolvers appear in his glowing hands.

They trudge into the cave going down the wide-open space, but the deeper they go in the narrower it gets. They came to a stop after walking a good 10 minutes as the cave split into 2 tunnels.

"Two?" Alzack says.

"I can hear screaming coming from down there." Bisca says pointing to the tunnel closest to her.

"Me too, from this one." He says pointing to the second tunnel.

"Should we split up?" Bisca asks.

"I don't like it but it's our only option at this point." He says, looking to her.

"This sucks" she says a bit scared as the tunnels weren't lit up and were like a dark abys.

"Are you scared?" he says grinning at her.

"No!" she says pouting up at him.

Alzack grabbed Bisca's waist and pulled her into him. He leaned down slightly and kissed her. "Promise me you'll be careful." He says.

"I promise, you too." She says looking up to his face and then hugs him tightly. _I am scared, very scared but I will not admit it no matter what, I'll be strong._

They parted ways each heading down their chosen dark and creepy tunnels, with only the scared voices and screams to guide them.

 **Part 3 will be out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

With Team AlBis

Bisca slowly walked down the dark tunnel, her eyes straining and hurting as they tried to adjust to the dark environment. _I just need to hope that I don't get found out or I will lose my attack advantage, but I feel like this is a set up. Ugh I'm such an idiot, splitting us up was probably their plan and we've just played in their hands. Dammit!_ The only reason Bisca knew where to go is because she was following the loud screams. The fact that she couldn't see anything scared her.

Everything was the same with Alzack, he could have shot a light bullet down the tunnel but that would create lots of problems, such as – being found out, frightening the towns people, hitting the towns people and of course causing a cave in. None of these would be worth the shot, he just stayed trudging down the tunnel for what felt like forever. _I can't help but feel like something's up here. These screams and voices, there's something odd. Damn! I hope Bisca's having a better time than me._

She slowed her pace right down, the noises we're closer, so very close. She ran her hands along the caves wall like she had been doing, feeling her way around. Then she felt it, the wall stopped and curved. _This is it. But I still can't see a god damn thing!_ She was dragged from her thoughts as the tunnel suddenly lit up with the fire lights. She could now see the big open part that she had felt at the end of the tunnel. What she saw mentally disturbed her, the people that we're in front of her were the people she was looking for but they were tied up and gagged. They didn't seem to be hurt too bad, some had bruises but most were just terrified. Something was off though. _Why would the cave mysteriously light up when I reached here and surely after all this, it's not going to be this easy?_ Then it hit her. _Where are the guards!_ Then she thought again, looking at them. … _40, 41,42,43. Wait, if there all here then... Al!_ Her attention again was drawn from her thoughts when she heard scraping nosing not far off. The people started trembling at the sound, as if they knew it. Doorway shapes appeared on the walls of the caves room and the fake trees started filing out. Bisca raised her hand to grab her guns when 2 appeared from behind and pounced, pushing her to the ground. They started kicking, hitting and punching her, but she was helpless, her leg was even worse than before and the way she was pinned down and getting hurt, she knew she had no chance. All the people could do was close their eyes shut tightly and hope for it to be a dream, yeah just a big dream. All she could see was a figure in front of her holding a knife as she looked up on her stomach. She started trembling even more with fear.

Alzack finally felt the screams close by. _Nearly there._ But the closer he closed in the worse the sounds were. He did the same as Bisca had done, he felt the sides and felt the end curve, he was there. The fire lights flickered and then flashed a bright light as they lit the room up. It looked the same as Biscas tunnels room, but minus the people. Instead of people, he found an old recorder set on a table in the middle of the empty room. The recording was playing over and over again. _No ones here?! What is this?! This is why the voices were weird! Dammit we've been played! But that means-._

The figure bent down and the trees on top her pulled her up so she was on her knees, restrained. He cupped her chin in his free hand, tugging it so she was looking at him. He sniggered. "Where's your boy now huh?" he laughs bringing the knife up to her jawline. "Here first? I'm going to give you a whole new world of pain. No one interferes with our plans and these stinking people have no choice in the matter. Pft, it seems you don't have a choice either, death is the only thing waiting for you." He stared cutting down her jawline, like he was tracing its shape. It was so painful. She let out a very loud bloodcurdling scream.

"BISCA!" Alzack shouts as he hears her. He starts running as fast can. Now that the tunnel was lit her could run fast now. _Bisca, hang on! I'm coming!_

He made it to the end of his tunnel in no time. He had never run so fast in his life and he wasn't going to slow down, no matter how tired he was. He turned and ran down the now lit tunnel Bisca went down. He could hear her screaming, it was horrible but it kept him going. As he was running down the cave he seen a trail of blood. _Her wound._

He turned the corner to see all the people curled up in a corner of the room together to the side. On the other hand, he saw the love of his life being restrained by the fake trees and a _MAN?_ standing in front of her bloody body and face with a knife in his hand dripping. The man turned to Alzack.

"Oh, that was quick" the man grins.

Turning her heavy feeling head to look at Alzack "Al?" she says, her voice weak.

"Bisca!" he shouts, seeing the blood covering her face and the frail broken looking body that was being held up. "You!" he yells anger filing him up.

"Well, this is bad, I still wanted more time to play with her." The man says grinning at Bisca as she gazed back terrified.

"Get away from her!" Alzack shouts as the man walks towards her with the knife.

"Too late. Move and I'll shove this into her abdomen." He grins holding the knife to her stomach.

Alzack clenched his fists in anger, he couldn't do anything but do as he says.

"Good dog." He grins to him. "I wonder what it feels like to see your loved one being kissed by an enemy, while you can't do anything. Hmm, let's test it shall we." He says leaning closer to Bisca.

"Don't dare!" Alzack exclaims.

As their lips were about to meet, Bisca slammed her legs up into his chest and he was sent flying. She was still being held so in way they helped. She then bent over summoning as much strength as she could muster to throw them off her as they linked her arms. She did it successfully, two of them got hit to the ground.

"Wow" Alzack muttered at how she had handled the situation. _She just totally showed me up, brilliant. She's pretty amazing._ He smiles.

"Come on" her voice still quiet and breaking. She just completely shut out the pain, well as much as she could anyway.

"You're amazing you know that, right?" he smiles.

She smiles as a response but he could see her pain. "REQUIP: MAGIC SNIPER RIFFLE!" she shouts.

"GUNS MAGIC: REVOLVERS!" he shouts. They were glowing and then their weapons appeared.

More and more guards emerged from the gaps in the walls and the bloody Bisca and Alzack headed straight for them. "MAGIC BULLET!" Bisca cries.

"GUNS MAGIC: TORNADO SHOT!" he cries.

"STINGER SHOT!" Bisca shouts, struggling to stay standing as her wounds pain was seeping through. As the bullet hits its targets, they fall to the ground from an explosion.

"SPARK SHOT!" he shouts. His attack hit the remaining fake trees, electrocuting them they fall to the ground.

They never seen the one they called 'Lady', they both assumed she had run away. Alzack turned to Bisca. _She's so pale._ He thought worriedly. She turned to him, realizing her was staring at her and forced a smile. Then she turned and limped to the people in the corner of the caves room. "We're here to help." She smiled, with Alzack following behind her.

"Let's get you out of here." She smiles walking beside Alzack, towards the exit.

"Bisca" Alzack mutters to the green haired girl next to him.

"I'm okay." She says taking his hand in hers.

Before he could say anything, a woman walked up beside them at Biscas side. "Excuse me?" the woman says.

"Yeah" Bisca replies. _Talk about being saved by the bell._

"First of all, thankyou on behalf of everyone and secondly, I take it you want to know what happened here." The woman says.

"Our pleasure" they smile. "But yeah we're curious."

"Well it started a couple of weeks ago, when the Mayor had new – so called - trees planted. People started disappearing during the nights mostly. It started off as only a couple of people and then it became more and more frequently. Everyone kept questioning and complaining to the Mayor with worry but the Mayor didn't seem interested at times and then others was really concerned. Anyway, I was the first person to be taken and so I heard everything, since they talked about it in front of me like it was nothing. They were planning on doing some long-lost dark magic that could give immortality to the casters. They wouldn't have been able to do it anyway, there was supposedly a ritual called Phantoms Youth, where you sacrifice 82 people and in return you get immortality. It's all a rouse though, it's fake. I think I have it figured out though, I think the Mayor was being controlled by the man and all the fake tree people things are mutants. The Mayor must've called you during a moment of sanity, he'll be back to normal now that the man has been taken care of." She smiles.

Before they knew it, they were out of the tunnel and back into the sunlight. "Ssss!" Bisca hissed as her 'barrier' broke down and she felt all of the pain she had tried so hard to ignore.

"Bisca!" Alzack shouts. Her pale face had gotten worse, even her lips were washed from any colour and had turned chalk white, the blood was still trickling from her leg and her face.

"It… hurts" she mumbles as her voice starts to drop and she falls heading to the ground.

"Hey, dammit I knew you weren't okay. I'm such an idiot." He says after he catches her in his arms before she hit the ground. He looked her up and down as they were sitting on the ground with Bisca on his knees. _She's hurt really bad._

"I'm sorry" she whispers quietly. Her eyes fluttering open and shut.

Alzack grabbed her up gently and hugged her. "It's my fault, I noticed but didn't stop you." He puts her back on his knees as she tenses up from the pain.

"Please don't say that Al, I'm just stubborn, plus like you could've stopped me." She smirks.

"True" he laughs, taking her hand.

She could only laugh faintly as a response. "We'll get you to a doctor" whispers Alzack as he leans down to her face and kisses her. He then puts his forehead against hers, still holding her hand.

He could feel Bisca start to tremble, then she whispered. "Eh Al? I don't think we'll make it that far!"

He flung his head up and seen something disturbing, a look of fear covering her face. "Bisca!"

"What's happening?!" she exclaims as loud as she can which isn't very loud.

Alzack felt his hand fall, it had completely fell through hers. "Your hand, it's gone!"

"Al, I'm scared. Help me!" she squeals. Tears started falling from her eyes as realisation set in. "I'm disappearing!"

He found tears building up in the corners of his eyes. This was something he didn't want so see. The fear in her upset him. He realised there was nothing he could do as she was nearly fully gone. "Bisca, I'll find you I promise!"

Then she was gone.

Alzack shouted goodbye to the people and wished them good luck on behalf of both of them, with the people standing scared and sad not knowing what to do. Alzack stormed away, a fit of anger rising in his chest. He had to get to the guild as fast as he could, it's was the logical way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At the Guild

The guild was unusually quiet because lots of the teams had took on jobs. Master Makarov was sitting on the railing on the second floor, looking down at his children with a smile on his face as he admired them. But his smile was knocked off his face as the guild doors busted open and saw only the boys of Team Laxus standing before him.

"Gramps!" the boys shout in unison.

Mater Makarov jumped down from the railing onto the floor below him. "Laxus, Elfman, Bixlow, Freed. What's wrong children?" he says worriedly glancing up to the group.

"The girls, they-" Laxus stops as he turns his attention to running feet heading towards them. "Hmm" he knew who it was.

4 boys stood panting at the doorframe. It was Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Alzack, they had met abaout 20 minutes ago, on their journey back. "Gramps, something's happened to the-" Natsu spits out, his voice dry. But he was interrupted by a certain Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Girls" Gajeel finishes, him and Romeo wiping the sweat from their foreheads with the 3 cats above them flying. All of the boys just looked at each other, scared and confused.

"Wait what?" it was Gramps who brakes the ice. "Laxus tell me what happened."

"We were taking care of sea monsters and Mira got all angry and took them out. But she passed out and then we got to the beach and Mira, Ever and Lis started disappearing!" he says trying to keep calm but he was worried.

"Natsu?" Master Makarov turns to him.

"We were fighting mutant monsters in the Dark Forest and these two twins appeared and had Lucy and the carriage driver. One of the guys that had the driver flung him away and started heading for Erza. He used a spell on her that made her ill and fall unconscious and the guy who had Lucy had stabbed her, he was moving it about and hurting her more. We were stuck against the trees by some sort of magic the boy going for Erza had used and so all we could do was watch. When we were watching Erza the guy pulled the knife out of Lucy's leg and said something like 'now the other one' but as he loosened his grip on her to move to the next leg, Lucy kicked him and got her arms free. She summoned one of her new spirits through her cut using the blood and she transformed into her Scorpio Star Dress. After they defeated the boys, Lucy made her way to Erza with her busted leg worse and then the spell that had us disappeared. Then as we looked up and made our way over to them…" Natsu pauses holding in his emotions. "They had disappeared completely."

"NATSU!" Happy flew over to his partner and hugged him tightly. "Tell me it's not true, Lushy can't be gone!" he sobs.

"I'm sorry Happy but it is." He says returning his hug and as Happy looked up to him he gave a reassuring grin. "We're going to get her back though!"

"Gajeel, your turn." Master Makarov says, his face growing sadder like the rest of them after each story.

Gajeel grunted and looked down at Romeo who was next to him, seeing the sadness all over his face. "Our job was to get rid of 2 sisters who were destroying a town, Wendy and Romeo took on the wind wizard and shrimp and I took on the ground wizard." He says.

"I think you mean Wendy defeated Comera." Romeo adds looking down at the ground.

"No, you may have not made the last finishing blows but you definitely took her down. You protected the cats, the kid and her grandparents. That in itself was a huge help to Wendy." Gajeel says to the boy with his hand on his shoulder. "After Wendy used Dragon Force and defeated Comera, she collapsed and after I defeated Solero, I saw shrimp smiling and then making her way to Wendy. I started to walk to her to help her get there but she started disappearing and the same goes for Wendy. When I ran and grabbed out to her, I went to grab her wrist but instead grabbed thin air."

"When I was holding her hand, with her on my knees, I started losing my grip and fell into nothingness." Romeo says a tear sliping down his cheek.

"Alzack, where's your wife?" Master Makarov says trying to stay calm.

"My wife..." he mutters. "Long story short. We were looking for a good spot to see from and Bisca was climbing up rocks and fell and cut her leg. She acted like it was nothing. We located the fake trees, which were mutants to a cave and had a battle with ones heading to the town. After that we went in the cave and a while in it split into 2 tunnels but both had screaming coming from them. They were dark to begin with but lit up after we reached the ends. I followed one which led to a trap and Bisca was led to the people. However, she was ambushed and tortured, when I heard her scream I ran back up the tunnel and down hers following the blood and found a guy cutting up her face with a knife. She kicked him and from there we fought them all of and freed the people. One of the ladies told us everything she knew from being kept there. When we made it out of the cave and felt the heat of the sun Biscas condition got worse, I caught her just before she hit the ground. I was her hand and talking about taking her to a doctor, when my hand fell through her as she disappeared. I promised I would find her and I will." He says clenching his fists.

"This is bad indeed, someone has made an attack on our guild, on our family. We will get to the bottom of this and get them back. We will have to go through your stories one by one again and find details, even if they are small." Master grunts, very angry and sad.

"Asuka!" Alzack pipes up, looking frantically for her. All of them darted their heads around the hall to find her.

"There!" Gajeel points the blue haired girl in the corner with Asuka in her arms.

"JUVIA!" they shouted in relief to see her and Asuka safe.

"Huh?" she says frightenedly as all of the boys headed for her. "I didn't do anything!"

"Daddy!" Asuka shouts, happy to see her dad. Juvia passed her over to him as she saw the tears of joy in his eyes.

"What?!" Juvia shouts as all the boys, including Master hugged her tightly (especially Gray).

"Are you okay?!" Gray asks worriedly.

"Gray, guys, what's wrong?" she asks as the boys release her.

They all explain what had happened and how they were glad she was okay. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she took in the information, she was really upset about what had happened to her friends. She was really sad that Lucy was gone too, they had become really close friends. The fought of her being gone and the others teared her up inside. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"Love rival is really gone" she says crying.

"We'll get them back, just wait and see." Gray smiles hugging her. All the boys put hand on her and said reassuring words.

The next day

They all sat at the large table Juvia was at. They had been there all night and were saying their stories over and over again. Juvia was still crying, hearing them was hard but she had to help, so she would endure. In fact, all of them had tears trickling down their cheeks as realisation set in. They hadn't a clue on where or who took them. They sat in silence going over the images in their heads, looking for details as Master sat with his head in his palms and Juvia staring into space soaking wet. Although the silence was interrupted as the guild doors opened and showed a messenger (postman) holding a box and a letter.

"I have a parcel and a letter addressed to a Miss Juvia Lockster." Juvia lifted her head as did the others.

"I didn't order anything, see if it's that damn cousin of mine." She growled getting off her seat looking down. The others just watched her sad face and didn't pay much attention to the guy until he spoke.

"From a Miss Lucy Heartfilia." He says waiting for someone to claim the parcel and letter.

Juvia shot her head up. "Lucy?!" she exclaimed with shock and ran over to the guy as the others darted their heads up and watched Juvia sprint. They were in shock.

Juvias expression changed as she realised that it could have been sent at any time. "Sir when did you receive this?" she asked the young man as the others noticed the same thing she had from her question.

"Just there, you were first on the list. That's why it's here so quickly." He replies.

"Where?!" she shouts as the guys bring their gaze back to her again.

The man was shaken at her sudden outburst but noticed it must have been important. "I'm sorry mam, it was there when I opened up this morning."

"I'm sorry for shouting. Thank you very much." She smiles.

"It's okay. Your welcome." He smiles back. But as he leaves Juvias smile is wiped from her face as she looks at the box and letter.

The boys all start to stand up, to run to her but she started walking back towards the table not taking her eyes of what was in her hands. "Stop" she says.

They all stare at her at her as she slumps down into the seat next to Gray where she was. Once seated she looks up at them with tears of happiness falling. "It's her" she says smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"It is?!" Natsu shouts.

"It's her hand writing on the envelope" she smiles.

"Thank goodness" relief was written all over his face as he eased back into his chair.

"Lushy!" Happy shouts.

They all had their eyes fixed on Juvia as she opened the letter first. They watched the despair that crossed Juvias face as she saw the paper was wet.

"Juvia?" Gray says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's wet" she says.

"What?!" they all exclaim except Makarov.

"But it doesn't look wet" Gajeel says cofused.

"Shh!" Master hushed them. "Her element is water, trust her and watch."

Juvia sighed and took a deep breath in. She placed her hand on the paper and the boys all watched as her magic swelled around her. She was glowing and her hair was flapping up like in a wind. Soon the glow covered the letter and as soon as Juvias eyes opened everything stopped. She burst out crying and Gray put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"Juvia child, what did you find." Makarov says stretching over and putting his hand on top of hers.

"Lucy. So much pain and hurting. Her tears." She says looking up at the master. "These tears…"

"Juvia" Master says as Gray loosens his hold on her but still has his arm around her.

"They have Celestial Magic in them. They're Celestial tears." She says.

"I see" he says wearily.

"Do you think she was in her Aquarius from when she wrote it, Aquarius' magic is water so it could have tainted it easily and mixed." She says seriously.

"No. I could be wrong but I think it's her true power awakening." He says, stroking his chin.

"But she can't, not in that state Master!" she says.

"Would someone please explain!" Natsu shouts, slamming his hands on the table.

"Yeah, I'm lost." Gray says.

"This one and only time, I agree with the two idiots." Gajeel says.

"Me too" Freed, Bixlow and Elfman say.

"Oi!" Gray and Natsu shout in unison.

"Gramps, what do you mean by true power?" Laxus asks curiously.

"Yeah, isn't her magic Celestial magic." Alzack says.

"Yes, but there's more beneath the surface." Makarov says, looking at Juvia he nods.

"Her mum was the Celestial Queen, which would make her the Princess but since her mum is dead, Lucy is now the Celestial Spirit Queen." Juvia says.

"WHAT!" everyone shouts.

"Why didn't she tell me?!" Natsu exclaims.

"She doesn't know." Master Makarov sighs. "If the tears were like this and the situation they are in, I think that her power is seeping through."

"But isn't it a good thing?" asks Happy.

"Definitely not! It will rip her from the inside out. Without guidance and not knowing about her power, it would be over whelming. She wouldn't be able to handle it." Makarov says letting a tear slip.

"Oh no! Natsu!" the blue exceed turns to his buddy, to see him still in shock.

"Lucy…" he mutters.

"Juvia could you read the letter out to us." Carla says bringing everyone back to the attention of what's in front of them.

"Oh right, thaks Carla." She forces a smile and picks up the letter.

" _Dear Juvia,_

 _After we disappeared we awoke to find ourselves chained up. I looked around and spotted not only Erza but Wendy, Levy, Bisca, Mira, Lisanna and Evergreen. Erza was still out cold but her fever was getting better, Wendy was sleeping, Levy was sleeping too, Bisca was knocked out, Mira, I'm sorry but I didn't know what was wrong with her and both Lisanna and Evergreen were asleep too. No one was awake except me, I'm guessing that's why I'm the one being forced to write this. I haven't seen his face, it seems weird, he has a cloak and black cloth all over his face except his eyes. Oh, his eyes, they scare me and his smell, let's just say he smells of death and I don't even need a dragon sensed nose to tell me that. I have no idea why I'm writing this, it's horrible being in this position, he's peering over my shoulder all the time and touching my hair to scare me when I stop. I don't know where we are and I don't have my keys. Please, I'm begging you, help. I've never been more scared in my life and I don't even know why, just something about him and this place. His every movement makes me flinch and sends shivers down my back. This letter is pretty useless, I don't know anything except that I've to tell you how I feel, what the others like and what's going to happen. He says we're going to play a game, whatever that means. Although I've been taken away from them, I was put back during the night. Everyone was awake even Erza and Mira, although we all feel sick and rough. What makes me more scared is that even they 2 are shaking. We can't take it anymore, it feels like we're drowning in death. Please do anything. I love you guys so much, we all do. PROTECT YOURSELF JUVIA, he just told me that he has something in store for you! PLEASE BE OKAY! Don't let this be too late!"_

Juvia started shaking so bad that she was shaking Gray. Nobody could say anything they just sat there taking in the words from their very, very scared friend. It broke their hearts.

"He's breaking them!" Master Makarov shouts.

"Dammit!" Laxus grits his teeth.

"Grrr" the rest of the guys slam their fists on the table, that hard that the table shakes.

But then Natsu. "He's gonna pay, he's hurting them, her. He's teasing her! Dammit!" he growls and shouts loudly flinging his fists down on the table that hard that the table splits down the middle.

"We forgot the box!" Juvia shouts grabbing it and the letter before it falls from the table splitting.

"Open it dear" Makarov says, trying not to shout as the rest of the guy's growl.

Juvia opens it to find something unexpected, not that she had expected anything in particular. "Eh Master?" she says staring in the box.

"Yes?" he says, them all staring at her watching her every move as she pulls out 2 objects.

"Lacrimas?!" they shout including the master.

Juvia hands Makarov one of the lacrimas and holds the other. "Hmm" he mutters.

"These are communication lacrimas, if I'm right, then why would he give us something to see and talk through to him. Just as he says that, he activated it by accident.

"Oh well hello there, Fairy Tail" a hoarse voice says.

"It's him!" they shout surprised. He looked exactly as Lucy had described.

"Oh, so I'm guessing by your expression you chose the letter first." He says.

"Wait, you can hear and talk to us!" Gajeel shouts.

"Yes, yes I can." He replies.

"You! Give us our friends back!" Natsu demands.

"Oh, now is that anyway to treat your friends' captor" he says. "God knows what else I might do"

"What?!" Laxus grits his teeth.

"Turn the other lacrima on and say the name of one of your little girlies." He says.

"Juvia, turn it on!" the boys shout.

Juvia looked master for permission, he nodded and she turned it on. "It's coming on!"

"Before you do say a name, let me explain what's going on the now." He says.

They all turn and glare at him with dark auras around them.

"I've currently locked them in separate rooms. They are magic rooms of course, they have no exits except when I give them one. They are being sent monster, demon and mages non-stop. There only choice is to defeat them. I'm guessing by now they are exhausted. Don't worry I only let them get tortured and injured, not killed. I still have lots planned for them so they can't die, yet." He says and then bursts out in laughter. "I send opponents in that are at different stages and have a wide range of magic to make it fun. I think it's taking a toll on them by now though, the ones called Mira and Erza they were and still are very sick and the others are sick as well. I cast different spells on each of them to have different sicknesses and weaknesses. Oh, but that Lucy girl, she's tough. She acts like she hasn't been affected by the illness I planted on her but that's okay because she's fun to play with. I've messed with her mentality a bit though haha. It's only a matter of time when whatever secret she's hiding comes out, because she's not doing too good and it's not to do with my illness spell. She's really quite interesting. It's no wonder you're all fond of her and you Natsu Dragneel, have I made you mad?"

Natsu went to react but Laxus, Gajeel, Gray and the master stopped him. "Natsu, don't, it's what he wants!" they shout as they pin him down.

"Goodbye, have fun watching your friends." He says and then it switches off.

Juvia looked at the lacrima in her hand. "Master, I think we should let-"

"Read my mind, Natsu go for it." Master Makarov says. "You boys can go next but I'm sure we all agree on seeing Lucy first."

"Yes Gramps, we do." They reply with a worried look as they watch Natsu walk to the lacrima in Juvias hand.

"Lucy" he says softly, trying to prepare himself. None of them knew what to expect.

A robot voice replies with "Lucy- currently fighting 1 S-class mage and 1 Demon known as Jackal is lined up for 2 minutes time. Currently beat 4 mages, 1 S-class mage, 3 monsters and 1 demon. If she beats the S-classed mage that makes it 10 out of 10. Showing Room Lucy."

"S-class?! Demon?!" they shout.

Mater walks up to Natsu as he waits for Lucy to show. "You thinking the same?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, this could spell trouble. How will she react." The little man says worriedly.

"She's defeated 4 mages, 3 monsters, AN S-LASSED MAGE AND A DEMOM! HOW CAN YOU BE CALM!" they shout trying to wrap their heads around it but they stop when Natsu speaks.

"You may not realise, but she is very strong. When it comes down to it she's there and her will power boosts her. To be truthful, I'm not all that surprised that she's beat them, she's Lucy, my best friend after all." He grins, but the grin is soon wiped off with the livestream they are seeing.

The video shows Lucy in a big empty room as the body of the S-class wizard disappears. Although the guy was right, she doesn't look so good. She's leaning on the side of the walls, panting and gasping for air. She has lots of bad wounds, cuts all over her body, bruises and blood everywhere.

"Lucy!" they shout.

"10 out of 10, next up Demon Jackal, history bad." The robot voice says again.

"Damn these stupid idiots!" Lucy shouts still trying to recover.

"Hey LuLu, how's that little water friend of yours doing?" Jackal grins as he emerges from outside the room.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Natsu shouts.

"Natsu, calm down and listen. We need to endure." Juvia says. "Like you said, she's strong."

"Out of every Demon there is and you show up, charming." She says straightening up and gaining balance.

"It must be hard, being dead and all." He grins.

"You don't even have the right to talk about her!" she snaps.

"I wonder, you killed her but I was the one who drove her into her making you. So, I guess I should take some blame of your shoulders." He grins.

"Shut up!" she shouts.

"Oh, hit a nerve" he laughs.

"I hate this!" Natsu growls.

"I guess everything she did for us is going to unravel itself." Gray sighs.

"She told me that the worst part was Aquarius' last moment, she was crying and she was smiling." Juvia says shakily.

"Hush now" Master says and everyone went quiet.

"DAMMIT! I WISH I HAD JUST DIED!" Lucy shouts.

"Lucy" they all start crying even master.

"Maybe I should just go through all the rooms and kill your friends then come back." He grins.

"Don't you dare!" she screams.

"Or even better, I could make you break another one of those stupid pets of yours" he laughs.

"SHUT UP!" she shouts as she begins sobbing.

"I like that idea" he says turning to her.

"This is bad." Juvia says.

"If this continues she'll tip over the edge." master says.

Jackal and Lucy began fighting and took hits to each side, but since Lucy was already injured it was worse for her where as he looked like he was barely scratched.

He sent another attack at Lucy as she was trying to stand back up. "Come on blondie"

"Lucy!" they shout as they watch.

The attack hit her full on and she was beginning to lose faith. Faith of her friends being okay and of being alive to see them. She just lay on the ground motionless and then twitched.

"Come on Lucy!" "You can do it!" "We're all watching!" cheers from the boys and Juvia were being sent her way. Although she couldn't hear them she sat up at that moment.

"Good, you're still alive although barely. It doesn't even sound like you have a heartbeat, you really are something. Now what key will it be today?" he laughs rubbing his chin.

"None!" she growls.

"Oh, I've got it! We'll break that mermaid's boyfriend, Scorpio, was it?" he grins.

"You'll never touch any of my spirits or my family! So, shut u-" she stopped as a glowing light materialized next to her.

"Scorpio?!" the guys at the guild shout.

"Scorpio!" Lucy shouts.

"Lucy…" Scorpio says as he helps her up. "I'm sorry, but he can't-"

"Oh my, you walked right into this. Too bad, meet the person who killed your beloved." Jackal grins.

"Shut up! Don't think for one moment that you killed her!" Scorpio shouts tears forming.

"And your future murderer, well to be fair it's not too far away to say future." He grins. "You'll be rotting away in hell and you'll never see that stupid, crazy mermaid ever again, just like your master here!" he evilly laughs.

Scorpio went to go for him but an outstretched arm landed on his chest. She was mad, so very mad that even Jackal was scared. She started glowing and it was like wind circled around her. "I've had enough of your words and insults towards my family!" This was it, her magic was increasing at an incredible amount and rate. "Scorpio"

"Lucy" Scorpio looked at her expecting to get scolded but instead was met with a smile.

"Go home" she smiles. "Give her a hug, tell her you love her. Oh and tell her, her brat loves and misses her shouting at her."

"Okay, Lucy?" he says.

"Yeah" she says looking at the disappearing Scorpio.

"Thankyou. I don't need to ask her to know that she loves and misses you too Lucy." He says and then he was back in the spirit world.

"Wow" everyone was shocked at Lucy, she was so strong and not just physically. The way she stood up for her family was heart-warming.

"I wanted to kill him and you sent him running like a cry baby. Geez pathetic." He says.

"ENOUGH!" her magic grew stronger but her cuts were getting worse, blood was spiralling around her. But she didn't care.

"Her body, it's!…" Gray trails off.

"Master!" Juvia shouts.

"We can't do anything, my child. We will just have to suffer and watch the outcome. We have to trust the words of the guy, that he won't let them die." Makarov says looking up at the lacrima with tears streaming down his face.

"Gramps! Look at her, she's going to destroy herself!" shouts Natsu angrily.

"I'm sorry" he says. Gajeel, Jellal and Bixlow hold him down on one of the chairs. Everyone was crying now.

"Lucy!" Happy and Natsu shout.

Lucy's full body was glowing so brightly that Jackal was finding it hard to see. Her magic had increased although her injuries were too. She was angry, her rage was building up as her thoughts drifted to Aquarius. This only made it worse, her emotions were out of control. As Jackal looked up, he locked eyes with her, but her eyes, they were glowing, emotionless.

"Her eyes!" Freed shouts through his tears.

"This is it. There's no stopping it now." He gasps at the sight. "Even I don't know what to expect."

This worried everyone. Something that even Gramps didn't have a clue about, this just got worse by the second. They all started at Lucy on the screen.

"Whoah! So, you were hiding something huh? Well it won't help you, I'm killing all your keys." He uneasily laughs.

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THE GRAVE!" she screams, her magic gathering up to a big bright light explosion around her. When the light dissolved away, they saw Lucy still glowing with her magic spiralling, but she was in a new outfit that had never been seen before. It was so angelic, it was a long white flowing dress, with gold heels. It had a lacey frill coming down the arms, flapping around the 'wind'.

"No, you can't be! It's not possible, there was no heir to the throne!" Jackal shouts horrified.

"AGHHH!" she screams, the pain was increasing, it was becoming unbearable as she could feel herself slipping away. But she refused to go down without beating him, she didn't know what was going on but she was going to take advantage of it.

"CELESTIAL SPIRIT QUEEN: SPIRIT OF ALL!" she squeals, as the symbols of every single spirit appeared over her body like tattoos. They all began to glow and soon a bright light of magic shot straight at Jackal who was still in shock.

"That's her power?!" the guild shout (other members had arrived and were filled in briefly) to see Jackals body drift away.

"That's only a little amount" the master says.

"WHAT?!" they shout in disbelief.

"This is all new to her, she doesn't even know what's going on. She only has rage fuelling her. But it's getting bad." He says seriously, not moving his focus from her.

"Aquarius" she whispers as the magic disappears and all that's left is her aching and ripped apart body.

"Lucy!" booms a loud voice.

"Stache Face" she says weakly leaning against the fall trying to stop the hurting, but it was useless.

"THE OLD GUY?!" they shout.

"I'm very proud of you Lucy, you have succeeded where everyone else has, even your mother." He smiles but it quickly goes away as he looks at her frail body. "But this is going to be the hardest thing you'll ever go through, you'll never stop hurting unless you master it."

"But how can I when I don't even know what's happening." She pants.

"I'll help you. But for now, my dear, you have to control those feelings. It may be hard but you have to. You broke Aquaruis' key because wanted to, nothing has made her happier because now she gets to brag about how powerful you are. You'll see her again, someday, just remember, she isn't dead. She's okay and safe. Natsu and Happy abandoned you straight after that, but they came back stronger. The guild disbanded after they left, so you were alone. I doubt any of them even know about what really happened that day. But the most important part is that they came back, all of them. You hurt like hell inside and now it's the same and not only physical pain but Lucy, you have to suck it all back in. Control your fear of being alone, control your emotion dear. It will ease the mental pain and it should calm down your magic." He says looking down at her.

The whole guild was shocked, Lucy had lied about what happened that day in Tartaros. "Lucy, we left her! And with all that pain!" Natsu exclaims as he and the whole guild cry harder.

"I can't! I lost everything!" she cries and winces as she slides up the wall to try to stay up straight.

"You must. Think in the positives, if not you'll be ripped apart!" he booms.

"It hurts!" she winces.

"I know dear." He says softly.

She takes a deep breath and ignores the pain. She slowly calms down, only the tears from her body pain still fall as she gets up off the wall. "Good" he says smiling. "I can't stay, but be strong for your family, your spirits, the alive and the fallen."

She smiles through the pain at him at he goes back. "Aquarius" she frowns.

"Look at her body Gramps, it's ready to fall apart." Juvia says crying.

"I'm surprised he came through, seems he got through to her. But he's right, it won't be long before she gets another pulse of her magic." He frowns sadly.

"Oww" she mumbles as she grabs her head and staggers about. She tried to gain her stance but failed, the pain had completely taken over. She toppled over to the ground with a thud.

"Lucy!" they shout.

"Dammit, she's hurt worse than I've seen before!" Natsu shouts.

"I feel absolutely useless!" Laxus shouts.

"Mee too!" the boys shout.

"What are we-"

"Sorry, Lucy is out due to some difficulties. We will try to get them fixed soon for the trials to continue." Says the electronic voice as the screen goes blank. "Please pick someone else."

"What?!" they shout.

"It's gone!" Nstsu, Gray and Happy shout.

"Gramps, can we look at the others, please." Asks Laxus, he was worried about Lucy, but there was nothing they could do. Plus he was worridied about the others (aka Mira mostly).

"Yes, we'll need to wait to hear about Lucy." He says. "On you go Laxus."

"Mira" he says wiping his tear away, as he wanted to look strong.

"Showing Mira. Takeover Mage"…

 **Next chapter will be up at some point during the week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Showing Mira. Takeover Mage. Large amount of power. Currently fighting 1 S-class mage and 1 monster. 1 mage and 1 Demon are next in line for the upcoming trial. Currently beat 3 S-class mages, 2 monsters, 4 mages and 1 Demon. If she beats the S-classed mage and the monster that makes it 12 out of 12. Showing Room Mira." Says the robot voice.

As the screen was materializing, the guild could see smoke filling the room she was in. Everybody in the guild had sat down now as they were unhappy with what is going on and were worried. Natsu sat in a corner watching the screen, he needed to see what was happening and take in as many details as can. This also took his mind away from Lucy a bit. Happy was crying into his scarf as he hugged into him.

"Don't worry Happy, Lucy will be fine, she always is. She's not stubborn like us, she won't go that easily." Smiles Natsu.

"I hope so" Happy sobs as Natsu hugs him.

As the smoke cleared, Mira was left in front of the bodies of the male S-class mage and the gloopy looking monster. The bodies suddenly sparked away and soon so did her Satan Soul. Mira had her hands on her thighs as she tried to stay up right, huffing and puffing for breath. She hadn't had it easy and it was effecting her, she was knackered and on top of that she felt sick. Like her stomach was jumping and twisting about, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Feeling sick" says a deep voice.

"Not more" she sighs as she comes face to face with a demon and a small mage.

"Mira" Laxus mutters, watching her every move.

"Because she's ranked S-classed, she's getting more and harder fights, she has to take on 2 at a time." Makarov says.

"Luckily, it's just a mage, rather than an S-class." Romeo says.

"She's just used Satan Soul to the point where she can't keep it up anymore, it takes a lot of magic." Elfman says worriedly.

"You're gonna be easy pickings." Grins the demon standing before her.

"I don't think so. My friends are waiting, there's no way I'm letting them down. They owe me hugs after all this is over." She grins back.

"You're a very brave little girl for being out of magic." Buts in the small male mage, he was older than her but smaller.

"Where did you hear that crap from?" she grins. "SATAN SOUL!" she lunges at the mage and punches him back into a wall.

"Oh, so you've still got some fight left. Hmm this might be a little entertaining after all." Smiles the Demon.

The mage was still slouched over on the ground beside the wall, licking his wounds. Mira had tried hitting the Demon but he didn't budge, instead she got hit multiple times and her head was spinning. The Demon ran for her and hit her in the stomach, this brought her realization to the fact that the sickness spell was still taking effect. It was stopping her from fighting a nearly impossible fight even further.

"DAMMIT!" she screams, the guild all gazed wide-eyed since this was the first time she had screamed. "Hey! Stupid guy! Lift this spell, I can't fight!"

"No can do, sorry darling, just face it you can't win." Booms the voice of the captor.

"He answered?!" the guild yell.

The Demon swung at Mira again while she was distracted, aka she was cursing. "She can't protect herself as it is, never mind without a surprise attack!" shouts Elfman.

"C'mon Mira!" Laxus shouts.

At the last moment, Mira was torn from her cursing and her attention was turned to the Demon that was so close to her, ready to punch her. "Don't you have any manners! Geez, don't sneak up on a girl who is having a crisis!" she shouts, grabbing his incoming fist with her hand and bending his arm so she can hear a crack. After she heard it break a couple of times, she twirled him around and flung him into the mage who was just standing up.

"She wasn't even in any form!" Freed shouts.

"Well, she can overreact a little." Says Gray.

"Especially when it comes to-" Master says.

"Manners!" the rest finish with him.

"Wait, look." Their happiness was broken with Bixlows words.

Mira was bent over and holding her stomach, she was coughing harshly. She couldn't stop, it felt like her stomach was eating itself. She finally stopped coughing when the last cough had coughed up blood. She stood up with more blood trickling down her chin. "Blood?!" they shout.

"You have no chance" the Demon grins as the mages body disappears. The Demon ran right to her and yet again punched her, this time in the stomach and in the face.

She was sent crashing into the wall behind her. As her body peeled off to the ground, she coughed up even more blood and she had a bruise forming on her slightly swollen face already. "Damn, I'm losing." She growls.

The whole guild had their eyes locked onto the screen, with a scared look on their faces. "It takes a strong person to realise they are losing, but an even stronger person to admit it" Master Makarov says proudly yet sadly.

"Friendship improves happiness and abates misery, by the doubling of our joy and the dividing of our grief" she says rising to her feet.

"Oh, a little friendship quote?" he laughs. "You're so done for."

"I won't give up, I will keep fighting, for my friends!" she shouts. "SATAN SOUL: SITRI!"

"She can't, she shouldn't be able to transform at all never mind into one of her strongest souls!" Elfman cries.

"Her strongest?!" Laxus shouts.

"Mira has many very powerful demon souls. She's fighting fire with fire now. But it will effect her." Makarov says.

The scary looking features and armor appear on her and the fire surrounding her. She looks very scary in this form and even scarier when she's angry in it like she is now. "You'll wish you had manners now!" she shouts as the flames surrounding her intensify, but her voice was the, it usually changes.

"Geez Natsu, she could compete with your fire haha!" Gajeel laughs.

"Wait, shhh!" Elfman says, never taking his eyes off his sister. "Something's not right here."

"C'mon little girlie, you don't honestly think that scares me." The Demon growls.

"Oh, I don't expect a big not so scary Demon to be scared of little old me." She smiles devilishly.

"You're right Elfman." Says Laxus.

"What's wrong?" asks Bixlow.

"Well she shouldn't be able to transform at all, never mind her strongest known one. Although she's keeping it up, she's being drained even further, with only her emotions keeping her in check. But her it's taking its toll on her body, she has transformed but the voice is the same, it usually changes with each Demon Soul." Makarov frons.

"Only going on her willpower, geez" Jellal says.

"Puts us all to shame" Alzack says.

"Well she's an S-class for a reason." Says Freed.

They all watch as Mira lunges out towards the Demon with incredible speed, you could hardly see her until she had made contact with him as she punched him with increased strength. The Demon hit the wall and it caused a tremor throughout the room. Mira wasn't really effected much by it since she was floating, this Soul gives her the power of flight, increased speed and strength and fire magic. The Demon was back up in no time and he launched at her. As he grabbed her waist and wrapped his big bulky arms into it, they both went flying into the wall behind them, causing Mira lots of damage as her body was already deteriorating. The Demon grabbed her leg and swung her above and over his shoulder sending her into the ground. She struggled to get to her feet, but somehow she managed to.

"This isn't working." She says. "Damn, I need more." She mutters to herself as if she was trying to come up with solutions.

"It's unwise to not pay attention to your enemy." He says as he runs to her. "Especially when they are gonna win!" he shouts pushing his fist out in front of him.

"Who says I wasn't paying attention and I think you're being a bit cocky, don't you think?" she grins as turns to face the incoming body.

In the nick of time, just before his fist made contact with her body, she jumped onto his back. When she was standing about halfway down his back she mustered all the power she could. She combined her power of the Sitri Soul and used the speed, strength, flight and fire all at once with an almighty punch down into his spine (If he even had one). And with that his body fell to the ground and Mira fell to the ground close by, although his body dissolved away and hers remained.

"Mira!" they shout as they see her lying on the ground lifeless with burns and bloody wounds.

The screen went blank and the robot voice says "I'm sorry, Room Mira is having some problems right now. Please try again later. Pick another name."

"She did it! She beat him!" they shout celebrating.

"Don't celebrate yet or have you forgotten what sate she is in already." Laxus glares and they all slowly sit back down quietly.

"Jellal, you may go now" Makarov says seriously.

"Thank you master" Jellal nods and walks to the lacrima. "Erza"

"Erza- Powerful requip mage…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

At the Guild

"Erza- Powerful requip mage. Currently fighting 1 high ranked S-class mage. Currently beat 3 S-classed mages, 2 monsters, 3 mages and 3 Demons. Lined up next is a Demon. If she beats her opponent that'll make it 12 out of 12. Showing Room Erza." The robot voice finishes.

"Please be okay Erza." Jellal mutters, clenching his fists as he stares into the screen as it turns on.

"Erza!" the guild members shout at the scene they are seeing.

Erza was pinned up on a wall and in front of her is a tall, grinning male mage. Erza is pinned up with by her OWN swords, she has deep wounds as the swords are slicing her. And since how gravity works, it wants her on the ground, so the swords have cut up her body until it finally stopped. Blood was trickling down her chin from her mouth.

"Too bad for you that my magic gives me the abilities to control things, including your swords." The mage grins.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call this a fair fight. All I've done is fight since we've been her and it doesn't help that I must not have recovered from being ill." She says.

"Who's said anything about it being fair, I don't care. All I care about is taking down the almighty Titania with her own magic." He grins slyly.

"I care!" shouts an unfamiliar voice. Soon a Demon slips through the wall above the mage and brings his foot down on him. The mage disappeared after it.

"What are you doing?!" Erza weakly shouts confused.

"Well I couldn't have you die right before our fight, now could I? I want to be the one to finish you off." He says simply.

"Huh?" she says.

"Now Erza, come we have a fight to have." He says.

"I-I can't." she says, she's ill and wounded badly and quite frankly knackered.

"I thought you'd say something along those lines, so I brought some encouragement." He grins pulling his hands that were behind his back to in front of him, revealing what he was hiding.

"WHAT!" the guild gasps, even Natsu. This was the first time since the first fight that he had really been interested in what was on the screen, since he was thinking of plans.

"LUCY! MIRA!" Erza cries as she sees 2 of her best friends dangling from each arm of the Demon.

"What's going on-" Lucy says, just coming through.

"Lucy!" Erza cries as the blonde turns to face her shakily.

"Erza?" Lucy says quietly. "Is that you? Everything's kinda blurry."

"Yes, it's me Lucy!" Erza shouts.

Lucy shook her head as if trying to wake up. She got a fright as she came to realize what was going on. "Mira?!" she shouts as she turns her head to the right to see Mira. And as she looked up she saw the face of a Demon that was holding her. "Demon?!"

"Oh, so you decided to wake up? That's good, it makes this easier. I don't need this one anymore then." He says as he sends Mira away.

"Mira!" Erza ahouts.

"Hey! What did you do?! Where is she?!" Lucy shouts up to him.

"Don't worry she's back in her room, for now." He grins.

"Put me down!" she kicks.

"Nope, I need your friend here to be motivated." He grins again.

"Erza?" she turns her head back towards Erza and notices her condition. "Erza!"

"Lucy…" she mumbles weakly.

"C'mon down from there." Lucy says.

"I can't." she says.

"Of course you can, you're Erza freaking Scarlet! Now c'mon you have to win this fight." She says smiling at her.

"But if I do manage anything, I won't be able to do anything, he has you remember." She says looking down. Suddenly the Demon sent an attack at her and all she could do was take it full on. "I'm sorry… Lucy." She mutters as more blood trickles down and a big mark is left on her stomach from the attack.

"Erza" Lucy mutters looking down. "You don't really think he is powerful enough to get me here and use me as bait, did you? I'm just an illusion, so don't worry about hitting me because I'll be fine. You can't take any more damage, c'mon Erza show him what you're made of." She smiles up to her, while fist bumping the air.

"You're not an illusion." Erza says.

"Yes I am, I'm back in my room getting treated from my last fight. I'm unconscious Erza." She says reassuringly.

"Shut up, stop speaking you little runt." The Demon snarls as he puts his hand over Lucy and slaps her. "Maybe I should go and get your other girlie friends and kill them while you watch." He laughs.

"No!" she shouts.

"I'll be off on my task then." He says.

"I won't let you!" Erza shouts.

Suddenly the swords began to shake, a little then violently. Lucy and the Demon watched as Erza lifted her head to look at them, her eye - the one that had been injured so long ago - was glowing a bright golden colour. The swords shook one last time roughly and then sprang out of Erza and the wall and Erza fell to the ground landing on her feet. When her feet made contact with the ground, a big rune circle appeared under her and then all of her swords turned and faced Lucy and the Demon. The circle began to glow a bright red and she requiped. Her eye was still glowing and a moment later with all her power she sent the swords flying towards them, mostly the Demon but she knew some would miss, since she didn't have full control. All she could do is hope that it hit him and injured him badly, she knew that she had no chance of winning so everything was relying on this attack.

"How did yo-" the Demon was cut off when he got hit by the swords.

When the dust cleared, the Demon was still standing - with swords covering his body - but barely and Lucy had about 4 swords in her and the Demon was still clutching to her.

 _He still has a fight left in him, he just needs one more blow._ Lucy thought as she turned to face a very pale and injured Erza. _Erza has no fight left but._

"Lucy, you're bleeding. My swords hit you, even though your just an illusion it still hurts at the fact I hurt you." Erza says struggling to stay up.

"Damn, that brat!" comes the voice of the captor. All of the guild members turn to look at the lacrima that he can be contacted through.

"What do you want?!" Natsu snaps.

"I can't see the fight on my screen or through my magic and Lucy isn't in her room. She fought the guards and escaped." He grunts.

"She escaped?!" Gray, Gajeel, Lily and Laxus shout.

"But if she isn't in her room then…" Natsu trailed off, trying to think (which hurt his brain). But his attention was taken back to the screen as he heard Lucy.

Lucy turned to face the Demon, still in his grips. She took a deep breath in and her hand began to glow. "REGULUS IMPACT!" she shouts as she drives her hand into the Demons side, letting her, she sends him into the wall.

Lucy landed on the ground kneeling on one knee, coughing violently and spitting up blood. "Lucy!" Erza shouts as she tries to run to her. "You told me-"

"I know, I'm sorry. But you wouldn't have defeated him if I didn't say that." Lucy says.

"She is the real Lucy!" Laxus shouts.

"She even had me fooled" says Makarov.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Erza shouts as Lucy coughs more violently and more blood comes up.

"I'm fine Erza." She says as she stands up.

"But Lucy-" Erza stops as she watches Lucy examine the swords in her body.

"Well, this will be painful" she giggles.

"How can you laugh at something like this?!" Erza asks amazed.

"Because I'm going to see our friends again." She grins.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here." She smiles.

Lucy looks at the swords and whispers with her eyes tightly shut. "3…2….1" she says as she pulls out the swords one by one.

"Lucy, you've grown a lot stronger." Erza smiles and as a reply Lucy smiles back.

"Aha! They're not going anywhere, they'll get punishment for this." The captors horrid voice booms from the lacrima as it shuts down.

"He's gone!" Alzack shouts.

"Look!" Romeo shouts as they watch the room fill with green looking air.

"GAS?!" Erza and Lucy gasp.

The screen shuts down. "Sorry, Room Erza cannot be shown at the moment. Try someone else."

"Again?!" the guild members shout.

And yet again Natsu slumped into the corner again, thinking only this time Jellal joined him.

"Master, please pretty please let me see Wendy." Romeo says with begging eyes.

"On you go, child" Master Makarov says nodding in approval.

"Wendy" Romeo says to the lacrima.

"Wendy- Sky Dragon Slayer"…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At the guild

"Wendy- Sky Dragon Slayer. Currently fighting Demon Count (a vampire demon – fast, strong, flexible). Currently beat 2 S-class mages, 3 monsters, 1 mage and 1 Demon. If Demon Count is defeated that'll make it 8 out of 8. Showing Room Wendy." Says the robot voice.

When the screen had fully materialized, it showed Wendy lying on the ground panting and sweating. She had some cuts and bruises but she was mostly tired and dirty. The vampire demon was standing at the opposite side of the room leaning against the wall, looking at his nails ever so casually. He hadn't broken a sweat at all, he was calm.

"Wendy!" Romeo shouts. He was happy to see her, but not in this condition.

"That's what she's against?!" Alzack and Gray shout, as everyone's jaw drops.

"Oh, come on! You can't do that to a kid!" Juvia shouts.

"That's so not fair!" the guild start shouting.

"Shut it!" Makarov shout as his arm grows and smashes into the ground.

"Come on Wendy. You've got this." Romeo mutters.

"Don't worry. Kid'll be fine, she's a Dragon Slayer after all." Gajeel says as he puts an arm around Romeo.

"You're right!" he smiles.

At that moment, Wendy sprang up rubbing her head. "Weird, why does it feel like Gajeel is talking about me?" she says confused.

"Coz I am Kid!" Gajeel exclaims at the screen.

"That's creepy!" the guild shouts. "It's like she can hear us."

"She must be spending too much time with you" Laxus smirks.

"They were right about you being no work at all, seems like this'll be your last fight." Says Demon Count.

"They?!" she shouts. "What do you mean by they?!"

"Oops did I say that out loud, well it doesn't matter anyway because you'll lose." He grins.

"I won't lose!" she shouts.

"See, we Dragon Slayers are stubborn, I mean just look at Natsu" Gajeel laughs.

"Hey!" Natsu shouts.

"I guess" Romeo giggles.

"When we get the girls back and we will, I'll show you Wendy's favourite ice-cream shop and you can tell her" he grins.

Romeo went bright red and the whole guild were staring at him. When he was about to open his mouth and say something he paused and everyone's heads whipped back to the screen. "Why do I have to think about ice-cream the now of all moments!" she shouts.

"I'm scared!" the guild shout in unison.

"Now" the Demon Count says. "What to do with you." He thinks out loud.

"Em, how about telling me where my friends are?!" she shouts.

The Demon Count pulls himself off from the wall and turns to face Wendy. "Pft, you shouldn't worry about useless, pathetic humans. You should be more worried about yourself." He grins.

"I'm not scared of you!" she shouts.

"Oh, but you should be my dear." He says. From where he's standing he lifts his fist and sends dark magic at her from it. "Dark Matter" he says calmly as it heads right for her.

"Wha-" she jumps out just in time and rolls of to the side, landing on her feet crouched down.

"Impressive, no one has dodged Dark Matter before." He says, straight faced.

"Is that meant to boost my pride or something?" she pants, clearly exhausted.

"Oh, Wendy" Carla says worriedly.

Everyone turned to face the usually calm exceed. _If even Carla's in this state, it can't be good._ They thought.

Carla gazed up at the screen, fully aware that everyone was staring and she thought it was best to express her thoughts. "She's been fighting for god knows how long, she's exhausted, injured, scared even though she's trying not to show it, worried about everyone and alone."

Everyone turned their gaze back to the screen, Carla's words settled in and they realized how bad the girls' situation is.

"I'm sorry" she says almost in a whisper as she noticed everyone's sad expressions.

"It's okay Carla." Says Happy, from over on Natsu.

"We're glad you got your feeling out." Freed says.

"Yeah" the members shout.

Carla looked to the ground sadly but was soon startled when she felt someone's arms around her and was lifted off the ground. She found herself in a strong, warm embrace.

"She'll be okay" comes the voice of her hugger.

She didn't even need to look to know who it was. "I know Romeo, I'm… just worried."

"We all are" he replies as he returns to his seat in front of the lacrima with Carla still in his arms.

"Dark Matter" Demon Count says. "Two Fold!" he shouts. Yet again another dark, dull light came flying from his fist, heading straight for her but this time it looked bigger and darker.

Wendy jumped out of the way again but not just quite in the knick of time as her leg got hit a little. "SSSS!" she hissed in pain. It was a pretty deep gnash on the side of her left leg and the blood was trickling down her leg to the ground.

"Wendy!" the guild shouts in horror.

Wendy reeled herself back up to her feet, brushing off the pain as much as she could. "You surprise me dear. Your putting up a much better fight that I expected." He grins.

"You're so sure you're going to beat me." She says. "I want to make a deal" she grins back.

The members of the guild, stood or sat with their jaws hanging. Gajeel slapped his face with his hand. "I take it back, she's worse than Natsu."

"A deal?" the Demon Count laughs. "Why would _I_ make a deal with _you_?"

"What, scared of losing? But you were so confident." she grins.

"No, of course I'm going to win!" he says. "What deal?"

"I think she's on to something." Juvia says deep in thought with Gray by her side.

"You think so?" he asks. Since the disturbing letter from Lucy, that talked of Juvia being in some sort of danger, he had never left her side. He had to admit he was scared, but everyone brushed off the fact that she was in danger because she was safe with all of them at the guild and they were fixed on seeing the girls.

"If I win the fight, I want to see my friends, I need to know they are okay and if they need healed. And by seeing them I mean all of the girls and in person." She says trying to stay standing but she was slightly swaying.

"And what do I get out of this, when _I win_?" he asks.

"Whatever" she says.

"Then I think ending your life will be fitting." He grins at her injured body.

"What?!" the members shout. "Say NO!"

"Fine" she says bluntly.

"Are you sure?" he laughs at her.

"I have nothing to lose" she says slightly angered.

"So brave" he says seriously all of a sudden.

They must have spent about an hour sending bursts of magic at each other, Wendy looked like she was ready to drop, but Count Demon was struggling to keep up.

"Persistant brat" he scowls. "You're stronger than you look."

Wendy ignored him and inhaled a large breath of air. "SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" she shouts.

The Count Demon had clearly been exhausted out of his mind, more than he had ever been before as it hit him full on. "Dammit!" he shouts. He tried to regain his posture, but failed miserably and wiped the sweat from his face. "DEATH MAGIC: DEATH ATTACK!"

Wendy couldn't help but feel scared at the amount of concentrated death magic coming towards her, she was exhausted and knew that she couldn't even move or send any more magic out. "I will see them again!" she shouts as she braces for impact.

"She's gonna get hit!" the guild shout.

"Quiet!" Master Makarov shouts as he brings his fist down onto a table. Everyone was quiet.

They all sqealed as they watched her get hit, but as she was hit a massive amount of smoke was created so they couldn't see. They weren't expecting anything good though. They gasped as the smoke cleared to see Wendy still standing where she was. She was different though.

"But.. You… How… How can this be?!" Demon Count screamed as he struggled to find words.

"Dragon Force" Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus grinned.

"Dragon Force?!" the guild shouted.

 **Sorry about the long wait, I didn't expect to be so busy. I decided that I'm going to add the StingYu ship since I've kinda become a bit obsessed and the RogueXMinerva ship.**

 **Part 2 of Wendy will be out ASAP, probably some point this week.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Wendy's fight part 2**

"DEATHS FLIGHT!" shouts Demon Count. As he does, his body begins to emanate a dark shadowy looking aura, it expands until it pulses through the air.

"BODY ANOMALY REVERSAL MAGIC!" Wendy retorts, doing so the spell dissipated and she remained unaffected.

"Damn…brat!" Demon Count shouts at her between pants as he's using his thighs to stay standing, she was clearly having a toll on him.

"What? Having some trouble?" she asks scarily, politely.

"That's freaky!" the guild shout in unison, even Master Makarov.

"How…you…were struggling and…tired?" he asks confusedly.

"Dragon Force gave me a boost, but reaching it wasn't very easy I have to admit." She says.

"But-" he starts.

"I will be seeing my friends again, like I said I won't lose to you, neither will I lose the deal." She growls.

He pushes up off from his thighs and tries to stand straight yet again, knowing that he had to finish this quickly. "DEATH'S WISH!" A huge tornado looking mass of black magic gathered and headed for her.

"SKY DRAGONS FORCE: WAVE WIND!" she swings her hand and creates a huge and very powerful tornado, however hers wasn't only strong enough to rid the room from the magic but also smashed the Demon Count. This sent him flying straight into a wall and he crumbled to the ground, with rubble on top of him.

Everyone in the guild fist pumped each other and the air. "Alright!"

"I- I can't have been… beaten!" he tries to shout, but his voice breaks.

Wendy however, walked over to him calmly. "As Lucy would say, Wendy Kick!" she slammed her foot down on him and he disappeared immediately.

Wendy sighed as she looked around the room, looking it up and down looking for something. She then stopped and her eyes narrowed.

"Is she looking at us?!" Juvia shouts as Wendy seemed to be eyeing them up.

"She's found something…" Gajeel started.

"Probably a surveillance lacrima or something like that." Natsu finished.

Everyone turned to look at him in amazement. "Did you?" _No way!_

"Did you just say something smart?!" Alzack asked.

"Hey! Don't act all surprised, what did you expect would happen when spending time with Lucy!" he retorted defensively.

"I suppose" they nodded in agreement.

"She is the brains." Jellal says.

"But still!" Bixlow shouts.

"Well, I have been using my brain for the whole of this time for a first so." He says smoothly.

"You what?!" they gasp.

"You have a brain, who would've known" Gray smirks back to him.

"Shut it snowcone!" Natsu shouts.

"What did you call me?!" Gray shouts.

"This is usually the part where Mira acts calm." Laxus mutters.

"And where Erza gets all angry and breaks it up." Jellal adds.

Natsu suddenly stopped his fight with Gray and slumped back into his chair like the rest. "Or where Lucy give 'the look'." He sighs sadly.

"Don't worry we'll get the girls back." Happy and Lily say. It wasn't much of a reassurance though, all they could do is watch.

"Hey!" Wendy shouts, everyone flips their heads round to the screen and jump a little when they were met with Wendy's face extremely close to the screen. "I want to see my friends now!"

There was no answer and all the guild members stood still and deadly quiet, but Wendy didn't look impressed one bit. She tapped whatever it was. "I'm talking to you, idiot!"

Soon a cough was heard from someone clearing their throat and then a booming voice. "Well, fairs fair, you did win after all." The voice sighs. "I'll see to it that when they are out of commission for the day that you will be returned to them all, as usual."

If looks could kill, he would be well and truly dead even through a screen by the way she was frowning. "How about now!" she demands.

"Okay, Okay!" he screeches. "Some of your friends are already finished, I'll return you to them. The rest will be there in a while when they are done."

It looked like Wendy was about to speak but when the guild started to concentrate on what the girl was going to say, they were met with a blank screen.

"Room Wendy will not be shown for today, try again later." Came the robot voice that everyone hates.

"Dammit!" Romeo shouts while still holding Carla.

"Stay cool Romeo, we're all worried." Carla squeezed him as they hugged.

Laxus lay his hand on his shoulder. "You've seen her in action, she used Dragon Force like it was no big deal." He says smiling.

He felt a hand ruffle his hair. "Plus, what did I tell you? She's one of us. Stubborn, angry, strong and loving among others. You've seen that she can handle herself."

"They're being brave, we should do the same and keep our cool." Came Natsu's voice, he was still depressed looking and deep in thought.

"Natsu, you're scaring us." They chimed.

"Stop insulting me!" he growled.

"Any way, Natsu is right." Master Makarov says.

Natsu got up from his seat and dragged it to in front of the screen with some of the other guild members. He sighed as he slid into it again, still holding Happy. _I need to pay attention and take my own advice if I want to find her and the girls._

 **I would just like to say thanks for the reviews and what not, I appreciate it!** **?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

At the guild

"Master, who goes next?" the fairy tail members ask, in a big ramble.

"Shhhh!" Master Makarov shouts and pounds his very large fist onto the floor to the side of him. "Whose still to be seen, that's missing?"

"Bookworm" Gajeel grunts with his arms crossed.

"Ever" Elfman says. "And L-"

"Lisanna" Bixlow finishes and Elfman nods.

"And Bisca" sighs Alzack.

"Daddy?" Asuka looks up to Alzack.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asks concerned seeing her sad expression.

"I miss Mummy." She cries into his arms.

"There's no need to worry, we'll get her back." He smiles down to her.

"Maybe, we should leave you know who till later." Master Makarov whispers to the guild, aiming it at Alzack. "Maybe when she's fell asleep or something."

"Okay" he weakly smiles.

"Well Gaj-" Makarov starts before Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel hush him.

"Someone's coming!" Gajeel and Laxus say.

"Relax" Natsu sighs in relief.

Suddenly Gajeel perked up. "I'd recognize that stink anywhere, hehe."

The guild doors burst open and two figures could just be made out.

"Rogue" smirks Gajeel.

"Sting" Natsu smirks.

"You didn't need to say that I stink!" Rogue shouts as, he began to charge towards Gajeel.

Sting however put his arm up in front of Rogue, holding him back and Rogue immediately stopped. Both their faces grew serious. "We need to speak with Makarov." Sting says.

"I'm right here." Makarov says as he hops off his seat and stands in front of them. "What brings you here?"

"We're hoping you can help." Rogue says as Sting takes a deep breath in.

"Yukino and Minerva disappeared!" Sting shouts.

"Not them too!" the guild shouts.

"Wha?" the Twin Dragon Slayers gasp.

The boys all took their turns at telling the pair what had happened on their jobs and how when they returned to the guild, they found out that some of the other girls had disappeared too. They told them about Lucy's letter and Juvia read it to them. They also told them about the lacrima and that they had seen some of the girls fight and what not and the kidnapper. To say that they were shocked was the understatement of the year.

"Now Sting, Rogue, tell us what happened." Master Makarov says and they nod in agreement.

The pair exchange glazes and then turn to tell the story. "Well, it all started when we were coming back from a job we had just finished."

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Man, that was great. I've not been on a job in ages!" Sting says as he stretches._

 _"_ _Idiot!" Rogue and Minerva spring in unison, when they realised that they had thought the same thing they fist pumped._

 _"_ _What?" Sting asks clearly confused as he tilts his head at them._

 _This of course earned him a giggle from Yukino. "Sting, it's only been 2 weeks since you're last job, silly."_

 _"_ _Oh, well I guess time slows when you're left filling out paperwork and doing boring things." He laughs with his arms stretched behind his head._

 _They were currently walking home from a job that Sting had seen, since he was workfree he jumped at the chance to take it. He had snatched it off the board as soon as he seen it and ran over to his friends to ask them if they would want to go on it. Yukino and Rogue were sitting at a table in the guild doing some paperwork to help him out and Minerva was just walking over to join them. And so that's how they ended up walking home back towards Sabertooth absolutely knackered._

 _"_ _Minerva, how about you come to mine tomorrow and we can have a sleepover. Oh, and we can bake, watch movies or anything you want!" Yukino exclaims joyfully as the two walked in front of the boys together._

 _"_ _W-wait, y-you want m-me to s-stay at y-your house even a-after everthing I-I d-did?" Minerva stutters astonished._

 _Yukino put her hand on Minerva's shoulder and smiled brightly. "That's all forgotten M, we need a girly day."_

 _Minerva still looked uneasy at her with a sad expression. Meanwhile the boys were watching and listening to the whole thing pan out, it was nice what Yukino was doing and it would do so good for Minerva to forgive herself._

 _"_ _Plus, we're friends and friends are there for each other no matter what." Yukino's smile beams even brighter._

 _"_ _We're f-friends?" Minerva smiles shocked._

 _"_ _Best" Yukino replies._

 _Minerva felt moisture on her face, it was tears. She hadn't cried in so long, so long that she couldn't remember the last time she had cried. She smiled and grabbed Yukino into a strong hug._

 _"_ _Thank you Yukino!" Minerva sobs._

 _"_ _There's no need to thank me." Yukino giggles as she wraps her arms around Minerva._

 _When Minerva finally let go, the girls were suddenly aware that the boys had stopped behind them. "Sorry guys." Minerva says wiping her tears away._

 _"_ _Don't apologise" Sting says smiling at the scene._

 _"_ _We're glad that you feel happy and at home again." Rogue says with the same bright smile Sting wears._

 _Yukino turned back to face Minerva. "So, are we on for tomorrow?" she asks._

 _"_ _Of course, I wouldn't pass that offer from you in a lifetime." She smiles._

 _"_ _Great!" Yukino shouts as she jumps up and down clapping while they start walking again._

 _Sting, Rogue and Minerva couldn't help but laugh at how childish she was acting but it made them happy. They continued walking again with the girls at the front and the boys behind. The girls continued talking about what they could do and were arranging times and stuff like that, they hadn't noticed that the boys had stopped to look in the window of some shop at something. The girls were quite ahead now but were still easy to see._

 _"_ _Yukino, did you hear something or is it just me?" Minerva asks uneasy._

 _"_ _Nope, it's not just you, I heard a weird noise too." She replies as her head whips around looking everywhere._

 _"_ _Yukino!" Minerva shouts scared as she hears another noise, only louder. (bet you're wondering why she's all jumpy and not acting all hard, well she has just had an emotional event and she is happy and overwhelmed with emotions that she hasn't had since she was little.)_

 _"_ _What's happening up there?" Sting asks Rogue as they turn their attention back to the girls._

 _"_ _No idea, Minerva's probably still reeling from all this." Rogue laughs as the two begin to walk back to the girls. (By the way, they see/watch all the events to come.)_

 _Yukino's head snapped to her left as it caught sight of something, Minerva was at her right side just turning her head to see what Yukino was eyeing up and to get a better view she walked in front of Yukino to get a better view. Then it came into vision, a magic arrow coming straight for them, but Yukino seen it first and knew she had to react or it would hit Minerva. "MOVE!" she shouts, pushing Minerva back/ to the side, out of the way._

 _Minerva and the boys' eyes widened as they watched the arrow pierce Yukino in the ribs and with its strength, pulls her back and she slams into a wall._

 _"_ _YUKINO!" The trio shout. Minerva pulled Yukino off the wall and onto her lap, as Yukino coughed up blood. The boys run the fasted they've ever ran before to reach the pair and fall to their knees._

 _"_ _Yukino?" they look down to her with worried eyes._

 _"_ _Why did you save me Yukino?!" Minerva exclaims._

 _"_ _That's… a really… stupid question." Yukino coughs._

 _Sting put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get you back to the guild, you're gonna be okay."_

 _She playfully punched him on the shoulder weakly. "Man up princess, of course I'm gonna be okay," she smirks. "but I would take this any day over it being any of you." She says looking at Minerva as if to answer her question._

 _"_ _God, so stubborn." Rogue says, shaking his head._

 _"_ _As always." Sting and Minerva grin._

 _"_ _Hey, at least I've mastered the art of being stubborn." She pouts and causes them to burst out in laughter._

 _"_ _How can you be so…jolly? You've been impaled by an arrow for Mavis' sake!" Minerva shouts._

 _"_ _Calm down, I'm fine." She says so calmly that it's scary._

 _"_ _No, you're not!" the trio shout at her._

 _Suddenly other arrows come straight towards them but before the boys can react, Minerva seems to grab a hold of herself again. "Territory!" she shouts and the arrows all disappear._

 _Yukino tried to get up from Minerva's lap while they were distracted. But she failed because she looked up to find Sting pushing her back down. "Don't think so."_

 _"_ _Fine," she sighs. "I'll do it from here then."_

 _Rogue signalled to Minerva that the coast was clear, the attackers must have retreated, so now they were fixed on Yukino, who was lifting her hand with a new silver key in it. "Open, Gate of the Mystic Deer: Spirigan!" she yells weakly._

 _Right before their eyes, a beautiful majestic white dear appeared. It had gold antlers and its snow-white coat looked so fluffy and warm. They all just about jumped out of their skin except Yukino of course when it talked. "Yukino, my dear, how can I help yo-" his voice was filled with authority but was so gentle and kind at the same time, he cut himself off when he seen her injury._

 _"_ _Could you heal this please?" she asks smiling._

 _"_ _Of course, child." He trots towards her and stops centimetres away. He lowers his head but then stops. "Yukino"_

 _"_ _Oh right, sorry." She laughs slightly. Out of nowhere, she pulls the arrow out of her, causing a little scream in pain. Sting held her free hand as she squeezed it tightly._

 _"_ _Why did you do that?!" they exclaim._

 _"_ _He can't heal me if I didn't." she says._

 _Spirigan lowers his head again and stops when one of his gold antlers rests on her wound. A bright light shines and it looks as if gold dust sprinkles from his antlers onto her. "Done" he says, rising._

 _"_ _Thank you, Spirigan." She smiles and begins to stand up with the help of Minerva and Rogue. And in that moment, Spirigan was gone as quick as he appeared._

 _"_ _We should figure out what all that was." Sting says._

 _"_ _I can use the arrow and follow their scent." Rogue nods._

 _"_ _I'll go with you." Minerva says._

 _Yukino tried to stand up but failed when Rogue and Minerva let her go, she stumbled back and nearly fell but Sting caught her._

 _"_ _Sting, stay with Yukino." Rogue says._

 _"_ _And god help you if she gets hurt." Minerva scowls and sends a shiver down Stings back._

 _"_ _O-okay! I won't let anything happen to her." He says and the two nod at him and set off._

 _"_ _Sting we ne-" Yukino started, still in his hold._

 _"_ _Not a chance." He interrupts. He takes her over to the wall behind them and sits her down against it._

 _"_ _But-" she starts again._

 _"_ _No buts Yukino." He says._

 _"_ _Okay" she replies, giving in and he grins when he realises he won. "Ugghh, stop rubbing it in!" she says as she pushes his face away with her hand, making them both burst out in laughter._

 _"_ _I hope they've found something." He sighs and stands up facing away from her. "I'll keep watch."_

 _"_ _Me too, I want to go home." She sighs back._

 _…_

 _"_ _Rogue, what direction now?" Minerva asks as she notices his abrupt stop._

 _"_ _It's gone, let's go back and we can investigate tomorrow." he says, turning to face her._

 _"_ _What" she asks noticing his face, he stood looking at her wide eyed._

 _"_ _Minerva!" he shouts. "You-you're glowing!"_

 _Minerva looked down and jumped in fright. "Oh my mavis!"_

 _"_ _Quick, let's go back and see if they know what's going on, maybe Yukino knows something, she's smart, right?" he says very quckly._

 _"_ _I don't know who's more afraid here." She says half laughing, half scared._

 _…_

 _"_ _They've been gone a while." Sting says. "Geez, can't they hurry up a bit more."_

 _"_ _Oh, give them a break." She sighs. "They're probably-"_

 _"_ _Probably what?" he asks, keeping look out._

 _"_ _Never mind." She grins._

 _"_ _No, come on tell me! Yukino, what do I not know!" he whines._

 _"_ _Well, Rogue likes Minerva, right?" she asks._

 _"_ _Yeah, but you can't say anything!" he says._

 _"_ _Well, Minerva likes Rogue." She says._

 _"_ _So?" he asks._

 _"_ _Mavis," she sighs. "Put two and two together."_

 _She sighed again seeing the fact that Sting looked utterly lost, he was completely oblivious. "They're probably smooching." She grins._

 _"_ _What!" he turns to her._

 _"_ _Wow, you're slow." She says. She feels uncomfortable with the look she was getting though. "I was only kidding!"_

 _"_ _It's not that! You're glowing!" he shouts as he runs to her._

 _"_ _Don't be stupi-" she looks at her body and sure enough it was. "I'm glowing!"_

 _Sting crouched down next to her and grabbed her hand, only to find that he couldn't. "You're hand!"_

 _Yukino opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut when she saw and heard Rogue and Minerva. "Sting, Yukino!"_

 _"_ _Minerva's glowing too?!" Sting shouts confused, too much was happening._

 _"_ _What?!" they all shout._

 _"_ _Yukino!" Minerva shouts as she runs to the petite girl._

 _"_ _Minerva, it's happening to you too!" she shouts._

 _"_ _We were hoping you knew what was happening to Minerva but it seems that you don't." Rogue says._

 _"_ _What do we do?" Sting asks, they were all very worried now._

 _"_ _I have no clue" Rogue says._

 _"_ _When I tried to grab Yukino's hand, I felt nothing, my hand fell right through!" Sting says._

 _The boys walked up to the girls and lay a hand of them and just like Sting described happened, they felt nothing. Seeing their faces and what had happened, Yukino lifted her arm and tried to swipe it through the other, but nothing happened._

 _"_ _How can I, but you can't?" Yukino gasps and Minerva copied her actions._

 _"_ _Same for me" Minerva says._

 _The two boys stood talking to each other, coming up with strategies while the two girls were speechless and Yukino got to her feet now that the healing was fully taking affect._

 _"_ _Minerva!" Yukino shouts._

 _"_ _EEE!" She squeals._

 _The boys snap out of their conversation and turned to the girls just in time to hear Yukino shout. "We're disappearing!"_

 _"_ _Great, things couldn't get any worse!" Minerva reacts._

 _"_ _I don't want to be jinxed, thank you very much!" she shouts._

 _"_ _You're disappearing!" the boys shout, their jaws practically reaching the ground._

 _"_ _Jeez, a bit slow much." Minerva says._

 _"_ _Keep up." Yukino sighs. "I would slap all three of you, but like, I don't have any hands."_

 _Sting ran up to Yukino and started shaking her (the whole not being able to touch them had stopped when they started to disappear) and Rogue did the same to Minerva._

 _"_ _How can you be so calm?!" Sting shouts, shaking her._

 _"_ _You're disappearing for Mavis' sake!" Rogue adds, shaking her._

 _Right then the Dragon Slayers' words became to truly settle into both girls minds as their eyes widened in fear and panic._

 _"_ _Wait! Where are we going?!" Yukino squeals, shrinking in Stings arms._

 _"_ _Are we dying?!" Minerva asks, a shoot of fear in it._

 _"_ _No!" Rogue shouts._

 _"_ _We'll find yous, I'll find you." Sting says as he hugs Yukino and kisses her lightly on the forehead and she squeezes him. "I promise."_

 _"_ _Minerva, listen to me." Rogue says and she looks up to him (their in a hug too). "You don't need to worry. We'll find the reason to this and beat the crap out it or them."_

 _"_ _I trust you" she smiles and then buries her head back into his chest._

 _Within seconds the two boys fell into thin air, the girls were gone and the only thing on their minds. Finding them._

 _End of Flashback_

"And so, we came here, because we thought you might know Makarov." Sting says sadly.

"But now we see that you are in the same situation." Rogue finishes.

"Well now that we know everything." Makarov starts.

"We can go barge in!" Natsu shouts excitedly and was that a look of _impatience and worry._

"Natsu, we don't know anything, you eejit!" Bixlow says.

"If our suspicions are correct then the same man has taken them." Juvia says.

"Well done" they hear a voice say and clapping hands. The communication lacrima had opened to show the masked man yet again. The sight of him made everyone sick to their stomach.

"Did you take Yukino and Minerva?!" Sting and Rogue shout.

"Why don't you see for yourselves." He chuckles, gesturing to the other lacrima. "Yukino and Minerva."

"Wha" they gasp.

The lacrima jolted into life again and the robot voice spoke. "Yukino- Celestial Spirit Mage, owner of 3 Zodiacs including the 13th , among others keys. Minerva- Uses Territory magic, Space Mage. Showing room YuMi."

"Like it, I combined their names since their sharing a room." The masked man cackles. "Have fun"

And without another word he was gone. The guild members and the Twin Dragon Slayers turned to face the screen as it materialised.

 **Sorry, this one took a while do write. Hope you like it** **?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

At the guild

Once the screen had fully loaded, they could see the bodies of Minerva and Yukino chained up against one of the stone, cold walls of the room. They were unconscious and in front of them stood 4 scary and mean looking demons, who were licking their lips with delight. The biggest of them looked a bit like the Gruffalo but scarier and bigger. The one next to him was a demon know as Yan-gant-y-tan, a rather funny looking demon – he has troll features and fur-, in his hand there is a candle on each of his 5 fingers. Next to him, stands a rather ugly and fat demon, his magic is mainly based around his ability to manage visions and dreams. Last but not least, a demon who looked like a god, she had ethereal looks and seemed to be floating just partially off of the ground.

"4?!" the guild shouts.

"Why are they together?" they continue.

"Everyone else has been by themselves except Erza and Lucy." Juvia points out.

"Never mind that!" Sting shouts pointing to the screen. His expression seemed to be torn between anger and worry.

"They have to fight 4 and they're not even awake!" Rogue finishes.

"Yan-gant-y-tan if you would." Says the 'Gruffalo'.

"My pleasure, but it sure is a shame we can't play with them." Yan-gant-y-tan sighs.

"The boss says he'll try and heal any of the brats before they die." The 'goddess' hisses. "If you ask me, if they die, they die."

The whole guild stood speechless, jaws hanging wide open. They were useless in this situation and their only option was to watch the outcome until they got clues and could rush to the girls' aid.

"God, I hope they don't die." Yan-gant-y-tan says rather sadly.

"They are very cute." The 'vide' says with a smirk. (vide= vision + dream)

"Stop being a perv." The 'Gruffalo' grunts. "Hurry up and get on with it."

"Okay" Yan-gant-y-tan says as he approaches the two girls and looks at his hand with the candles. He starts to chant something and the fire from the candles starts to blow towards the girls. It stops for a mere second as Yukino stirs, but then continues reluctantly.

"No!" the guild shout. And Sting and Rogue stood in disbelief. _This can't be it!_

"Huh?" Yukino rubs her eyes as they slowly open to see fire gradually making it way to her. She was shocked when she saw that to her side Minerva, still unconscious and that they were chained.

"Minerva!" she shouts panic taking over her. "I could really do with some help or we're gonna roast!" _no response_

Yukino regained sanity and started to think logically before she was out of time. She looked and saw that the chains loosely hung from the wall and so she jumped up trying to reached her keys that at her hips. After a couple of quick tries of looking stupid and raising confusion between the demons and the guild, she got her hands on one. Not just any one, but the one she wanted.

"Yes!" she mentally pats herself on the back and then snapped back into reality, realising how scarily close the fire was now, it was mere – even if- metres from the duo. "OPEN GATE OF THE BALANCE: LIBRA!"

"At your serv- Yukino!" Libra yells to her.

"C-can you do help?!" Yukino shouts panicked.

Libra wastes no time in turning around to protect her master/friend and her friend. "GRAVITY CHANGE!"

As soon as Libra says the words, a wave of magic charges at the swarming fire and immediately the fire falls to the ground and goes out, leaving behind mere smoke.

Everyone in the guild let out a long sigh of relief.

"Jeez, it scares me at how calm she can be!" Sting says.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend is strong, I'm sure they'll be fine." Natsu says as he planks himself down next to the duo to watch.

"Exactly" Rogue says grinning and nudging his elbow into Sting's arm.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sting shouts.

"Sure man" Natsu smirks.

"Whatever you say." Rogue grins.

"Oh, like any of you can talk!" Sting shouts. Rogue turned tomato red and Natsu gave an oblivious look. "Minerva and Lucy"

"It's not like that!" Natsu says, suddenly feeling warm and sweaty.

"Me and Minerva are just friends, Sting." Rogue says.

"Uhmm" he mumbles, giving them knowingly looks.

"She doesn't like me like." The two bright red Dragon Slayers say in harmony.

"Well, I'll join you there." Sting says.

"What happened?!" the 3 demons shout.

"M-my flames…they went o-out?" Yan-gant-y-tan asks -no one in particular- sadly.

"Libra?" Yukino says through coughs.

"Yes?" she answers.

"Can you go back and tell Lucy's spirits so I can get a message to her to help." Yukino says.

"No need." The 'goddess' says.

"The mage is already here." The 'Gruffalo' says.

"Along with others, of course." Adds the 'Vide'.

"What?!" Yukino gasps.

"Yukino, I'm staying here." Libra says, standing in front of the 2 girls. "I'll defend you 2."

At that moment, the 'goddess' sent a ridiculously large amount of magic and they all knew that Libra had no chance or time at stopping it.

"Libra!" Yukino shouts, thrashing about that the chains clinked.

"No matter what" Libra adds, smiling back to Yukino, with her hands held out. Being a barrier.

"Oh no!" the guild shouts.

"I'll be okay" Libra say to the concerned mage behind her.

"That's beside the point! You'll get hurt!" she rushes out her mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched the magic make contact with her spirit, the moment seemed to go in so slowly.

"LIBRA!" Yukino shouts as Libra's body begins to drop, in slow motion. (Everything seemed to be in slow motion except her.) Yukino and Minerva were wrapped in a golden glow, that Yukino had created. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her rage fuelled her magic, along with her willpower to protect.

"What's happening?" Sting asks and he got no reply. Everyone just stop watching.

"Libra!" Yukino shouts once more. As she does the magic seems to pulse and the chains break and crumple to the ground, making Yukino land on her knees and Minerva -still unconscious- land on her side. As soon as she could get to her feet, Yukino rushed over to her now, disappearing, injured spirit.

"I'll get word around, Leo will be able to help I'm sure." Libra whispers, then winks to the crying Yukino and disappears back to the Spirit World.

"God, I don't know why you're crying." The 'goddess' hisses.

"It's just a stupid spirit." The 'Vide' says.

"How dare you…she isn't just a spirit!" Yukino growls, getting back up to her feet.

"It's a shame she can't die." Yan-gant-y-tan smirks.

"I second that." Says the 'Vide', as they both start to launch themselves forward to fight but are abruptly stopped as they collide into a barrier.

"Wha?" everyone gasps.

"No one asked your opinion uglies." Says a voice and Yukino gasped in relief at who it is. Minerva had awoken and put up a magic barrier to stop them from getting to Yukino.

"Minerva!" Rogue shouts.

"She's awake!" Sting adds.

"I'm sorry Yukino, I can't keep this up. If I do, I won't be much help." Minerva says, releasing the barrier.

"That's okay M, thank you." Yukino smiles sweetly.

"So, I'm guessing we have to beat these goons?" Minerva questions.

"Guess so." Replies Yukino.

"Goons?" the 4 demons twitch.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I said." Minerva grins.

"M, stop provoking them!" Yukino mutters, elbowing her.

The whole guild glanced in the Twin Dragon Slayers' direction. "They got this. They got this. They got this." They chant.

All 4 demons seemed pretty ticked off now and started sprinting off towards the girls.

"No fair!" the pair shout pouting.

Just before the demons reach the girls they split up. The 'goddess' and the 'Gruffalo' head for Minerva and the 'Vide' and Yan-gant-y-tan go for Yukino.

"This time I'm really gonna burn you!" Yan-gant-y-tan shouts sending the same attack as last time.

"OPEN GATE OF THE TWO FISH: PISCES!" Yukino shouts.

In a spot in front of her appear Pisces in human form. There stands the mother and son.

"WATER MAGIC!" the mother shouts, and with a swift quick water shoots from her leg and puts out the fire.

"Would you stop that! I just want to burn you a little!" Yan-gant-y-tan shouts, stomping his feet in a huff.

"Pisces! Can you take care of him please?" Yukino asks.

"Of course" the mother nods.

"No problem!" the son pounds his fists together.

"Thank you" she says.

"Eeee!" she shouts when suddenly the 'Vide' appears close to her, running at her.

"What are you going to do now?" he grins as he begins to slow.

"Dammit!" she shouts. "I don't know what magic he uses" she mumbles to herself.

She breaks out of her chain of thoughts when she sees a hand about to slam down on her but she quickly reacts and stops him, by raising her hand firmly. He kicks and punches her a little, but she returns them, using her combat skills. She lands a kick to his stomach and he moves back a little, but not very much. By now, Yukino is knackered and panting and so she wasn't prepared for when the 'Vide' walked back towards her and touched her head.

"No need to worry about what magic I use. You'll find out and not live to the end of it." He grins as he takes his hand away from her head.

"What's he talking about?!" The guild exclaims.

"What did you do…to…me?" she asks as her breathing slows and she becomes wheezy.

"Oh well you see my magic is that of visions and dreams." He smirks. "And so, I can control them. Be it visions or dreams or even both, I can turn them into nightmares and pain."

Finally, the very shaky, sweaty, panting and pale Yukino falls to the ground.

"Yukino!" Everybody shouts, but Stings succeeded in being the loudest.

Minerva caught the sight in the corner of her eye during her battle with the 2 demons. "Yukino!" she tries to runs to her but is stopped right in her tracks by the 2 demons.

"Don't worry, she'll be dead soon enough." The 'Vide' grins. "She's reliving the death of her parents and her missing sister over and over again. I doubt I'll be able to break my record of cuts inflicted since this one's pretty weak."

"Oh no!" the guild shout and immediately feel even sadder.

"Her parent died?!" Minerva gasps.

"Right in front of her." He laughs.

"You-!" she gets cut off.

"Hey!" The 'Gruffalo shouts.

"Your fights with us." The 'goddess' snarls.

 _She can't die. She won't die!_ Sting thinks.

"Just so you know, Yukino won't go down without a fight!" Minerva shouts. Her simple words brightened the guild members, even Rogue and Sting.

 **Part 2 will be out ASAP :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The 'goddess' and the 'Graffalo' both charged at the very worried Minerva.

"Don't you know that it's a bad idea to confront me when I'm not only worried, but mad too!" Minerva scowls, as her gaze leaves Yukino and she turns to the demons coming straight towards her.

"LIGHT GODDESS!" the 'goddess' exclaims, as her body glows and shoots a great amount of magical power.

But also at the same time the 'Gruffalo' makes his move. "ROARING EARTH!" His attack seemed to gather up some earth out of nowhere and sent it flying to her.

"TERRITORY!" Minerva shouts. What seems like 2 black holes appear and the magic goes straight into them. What the demons didn't expect was for the 'goddess'' magic to hit the 'Gruffalo' and vice versa. They both fell to the ground by the magic and surprise.

Minerva looked to see the 'Vide' looking carefree and Pisces fighting Yan-gant-y-tan, although they seemed to be struggling.

"What's going on with Pisces?" Sting asked for the first time in a long while.

"Something's wrong" Rogue says.

"Hmm" Makarov thinks, stroking his chin.

"Pisces?" Minerva asks worriedly. _What's up with them?_

Both mother and son turned to her with equally worried expressions. "It's Yukino."

At the words the guild gasped.

"Oh, no! She's getting worse!" Minerva gasps when she looks at her lying on the ground. Yukino was very, very pale like vampire pale, she was sweating puddles and she was shaking furiously.

"We want to go back because it's running her magic down and it's already so weak but we can't leave her or you with these guys." The mother says.

Yan-gant-y-tan took advantage of them being distracted. "FIRE ARROWS!"

"Huh?!" Pisces gasps. They both get hit because Yukino was getting too weak and so they couldn't defend themselves as they too became weak, and start disappearing.

"Sorry Minerva!" they shout in unison. "Yukino" they mumble before they return to the Spirit World.

The 'goddess' and the 'Gruffalo' got up and charged at her from either side, although Minerva was growing weaker and tired by the minute, by constantly using her magic and for some reason she felt sick. They both grew closer and closer by the second with magic at the ready.

"TERRITORY!" She shouts again, only this time she traded positions with the 'Gruffalo'. This caused him and the 'goddess' to crash into each other with their magic and their bodies and then at the impact they were sprung back into the walls.

"Can I have a go at her now?" Yan-gant-y-tan asks the 'Vide'.

"Sure, go for it." He says, not really paying any attention.

"FIRE SPIRALS!" Yan-gant-y-tan shouts. This attack caused the fire on his fingers to shoot out at Minerva in a spiral motion.

Minerva nearly got hit but she jumped out of the way just in time, her magic was really low and so she took the safest option. She couldn't chance her magic failing on her in that small amount of time.

"She must be running out of magic" Rogue says calmly, but everyone could see his real emotion _worry,_ no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"FIRE WHIRLWIND!" Yan-gant-y-tan shouts. This time the same thing happened but it was a whirlwind of fire rather than spirals.

However, Minerva was ready this time. "TERRITORY!" A black hole was created and his magic went into it and came out in front of him and right into him. _3 out of 4._

"Useless." The 'Vide' scoffs.

"Now, release Yuki-" she started but was rudely interrupted.

"Don't concern yourself with her, she's a lost cause now." He grins.

"No! Don't say that!" she shouts.

"You should've just let them defeat you." He sighs. "Now I'm gonna do the same to you what I did to her."

He started walking towards her with an evil look and she back away. She tried to gather a fist of magic but got no response, when she looked down and kept trying, she was met with little lightning bolts. (Like a broken toy or electricity when its wet.)

"Minerva!" Rogue shouts, finally losing his cool.

"She's out of magic" Juvia gasps, flinging her hands to her mouth and squeezing her eyes shut. She was too scared to even imagine what was going to happen.

"Hey" Gray says !softly! as he slumps onto the sofa/seat next to her and slings his arm over over her shoulders.

Juvia remained the same except she curled up on the seat and put her head on her knees. "Gray?"

Gray was worried about her, usually she would obsess over him, but she didn't even react to the fact that he had his arm around her. "Yes?"

"W-what if w-we d-don't get them b-back?" Juvia mumbles.

Gray pulled her curled up figure into a tight hug and whispered in her ear. "That's not gonna happen"

Juvia instantly relaxed a bit and buried her head into his chest.

The 'Vide' was right in front of her and was about to grab hold of her when suddenly he clutched where his heart should be and fell to the ground in pain. Everyone could see something making his figure look blurry, kinda like when gravity magic was used.

"That…can't be…happening!" the 'Vide' manages out and he turned to look at Yukino.

"What's going on?!" she squeals as he struggled to his feet.

"Nothing!" He exclaims and turns to her with the same evil glint in his eyes. He started walking towards her again and she backed off again. When he was close enough because Minerva had backed off so far that she hit a wall, he tried to grab her again when suddenly…

"MY SISTER IS NOT DEAD!" came Yukino's voice. Everyone was surprised, even the demon.

"Yukino!" Sting shouts.

"She's awake!" the guild sigh in relief, but the relief quickly disappears when they see the state she's in.

Yukino looked like she was dead. She looked as pale as a ghost, she was shivering frantically, she had shadowy eyes among other things, but the most eye catching and disturbing of them all was the blood that was trickling down her face from her eyes and mouth.

"How did you…?" he trailed off with a shocked face.

"What break the spell or survive?" she said slowly -that was another thing wrong with her, her speech was off-. The 'Vide' and Minerva just stared at her and she carried on. "You made a mistake. You pointed out that my sister was missing but then caused me to relive her so called 'death' And 2, I couldn't let you hurt my best friend, now could I?"

He was so shocked that he didn't even notice Minerva behind him, so it came as a surprise when she knocked him out.

"Yukino!" Minerva shouts and starts running towards her to give her a hug.

"Please don't" Yukino says. Minerva froze and looked at her. Scared that Minerva had been hurt by this she explained herself. "I'm scared I'll topple over."

"Well, you do look like you've been in hell." Minerva grins.

"I have" Yukino mumbles.

"I'm sorry!" Minerva gasps as she realises. "Are you okay?"

"It's okay, don't apologize. Yeah apart from the pain and trauma, I'm all good." Yukino weakly smiles.

"We need to get out of here and get you help." Minerva says.

"Somehow, I've got a feeling that we need to beat them to get out." Yukino points in the direction behind them without even looking. The two girls turn to see 4 very angry looking demons.

"I've got some magic now." Minerva says. "But not enough for a fight never mind 4."

"For some reason my magic isn't very strong either, I think the spell drained me." Yukino sighs. "Libra and Pisces are a no go."

"We're not having much luck, are we?" Minerva nervously laughs.

"But we can try something, I've got an idea." Yukino says.

"We're doomed!" Minerva facepalmed.

Minerva became very worried about Yukio again and not just because of her injuries, she was acting weird at times and not showing any emotions. Everyone in the guild noticed as well, but Sting had realised far long ago.

"Yukino?" Minerva says in a quiet voice.

Yukino shook her head violently. "Damn spell!"

"What?" Minerva asks.

"It's still taking effect." Yukino says. "This won't stop, will it?" she asks the 'Vide'.

"Not unless you defeat me and even then, it might not stop." He grins.

Yukino then turned to face Minerva. "Like you said, we're pretty useless right now. But if we do a UR and use O and YR."

"What are you even- wait but we've never tried one before, never mind one this hard and in our conditions." Minerva says shocked.

"M, we've got next to nothing on magic. It won't make a difference whether it works or not." Yukino says without any expression but she seems to notice and shake her head again.

"This is really getting bad on you, isn't it?" Minerva asks her, with worry spread all over her face.

"I can handle it" she says.

"Yukino?" Minerva stopped herself from saying anymore on the subject. "Okay, let's do it, but are you sure you'll manage?"

"Don't worry about me." Yukino says.

"What are they on about?" the guild asks.

"We're fed up with your babbling!" the demons shout and begin to charge.

"What are they going to do?!" Sting shouts.

"They have no chance." Rogue says what everyone was thinking.

Yukino whipped out a black Celestial key and held it up in the air above her head.

"No!" Sting and Rogue shout as they know exactly what spirit it was.

"OPEN GATE OF THE SNAKE CHARMER: OPHIUCHUS!" Yukino practically screamed as she felt like she was being ripped apart.

And at the same time Minerva waved her hands in a circular motion, while chanting. "NIEL WIELG MION TERSE ELCANTAEUS: YAGDO RIGORA!"

"UNISON RAID!" The 2 shout.

Ophiuchus appears along with dark mist and flies towards the demons at an alarming speed. Ophiuchus was wrapped in Minerva's magic from the spell she cast and with one swipe all 4 demons were taken out. The 2 stood leaning on their thighs and panting for a good while.

"M?" Yukino whispers.

"Yeah?" Minerva says turning to face the same direction as Yukino.

"Is it just me or are they disappearing?" Yukino asks, her eyes not leaving the demons.

"They are" Minerva says, then she notices Yukino who is now in an even worse condition. "Yukino! You look worse!"

"We beat them" Yukino smiles weakly as she sways.

"Yukino?" Minerva asks scared.

"I'm…okay" Yukino says as she falls to the ground.

"Don't lie to me!" Minerva shouts and runs to Yukino. When she reaches her, she drops to her knees and notices that Yukino's eyes are shut. "Hey! Open your eyes!"

Sting froze in place. _She's not dead._

Rogue and Natsu put a hand on each of his shoulders. "She's strong."

"Yukino, be okay." Sting says looking at the screen.

On the other end, Minerva was shaking Yukino frantically. "C'mon, open your damn eyes!"

Minerva was really worried now, not only did she exhaust her power, have a spell put on her and have terrible injuries far worse to comprehend, but she was now unresponsive. Minerva was beginning to lose hope and tears were flooding down her face and on to Yukino. Some landed on her keys, but one began to glow.

"Huh?" Minerva sees the key.

"Oh, dear" Spirigan says.

"Sprigan?" Minerva says surprised by his appearance.

"The goat?!" Sting shouts.

"Deer, Sting! He's a deer!" Rogue says.

"One fancy looking meal-eh deer." Natsu says.

"This girl just doesn't know the meaning of 'taking it easy'." Spirigan says as he trots to them.

"No, she certainly doesn't." Minerva says looking down at her friend.

"You pair have a lot of damage." He says. "I'm here to heal you."

"Thank you, Spirigan." Minerva says, although her eyes don't leave from Yukino's face.

"I should be able to heal her, but I'm afraid I can't do anything about that spell." He says sadly. "That's all down to her, she must save herself from it."

Spirigan healed Yukino and Minerva like he said, Yukino remained unresponsive.

"Thank you." Minerva says, still holding Yukino on her lap.

"No, I should thank you." He says as he begins to walk away and slowly dissolve.

"What?" Minerva was so confused.

Spirigan turned his head around to face her. "She's alive because you are with her." And with that said he turned back and returned to the Spirit World.

2 hours later

Everybody was sitting down now, even the ones who had refused to sit down because of anger. They all just stared at the screen with lost eyes.

Minerva was now lying on the ground next to Yukino, she was still close to her but she was knackered and was struggling to stay awake. But that suddenly changed.

"Yukino" Sting mutters and then flings his head up to see the screen, as did the rest after him.

Yukino began to stir. (move and make noise)

Then slowly but surely, Yukino's eyes began to creep open. "…M?"

Minerva sprang up. "Yukino?!"

Yukino knew she was worried about her, I mean c'mon she looks like a zombie. "I'm fine" she says without expression.

"The spell…" Minerva looks down at the ground. "Hasn't stopped." She was shocked when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"M, can I ask you something?" Yukino asks, with a face full of sadness.

"Of course" Minerva says, a bit relieved that her face had some features even though it was sad.

"Do you like the person I am?" Yukino asks.

"Why are you asking me this? I definitely like the person you are, everyone does!" Minerva says shocked.

"I'm scared M, what if this person dies and all that's left is a soulless body?" Yukino tears up.

"Yukino" Minerva sighs tearing up too, she pulls her into a hug. "I won't let that happen. If you forget who you are, I'll slap you back into reality and remind you of who you are… of who we are, your friends."

"I don't want to end here" Yukino cries into Minerva's shoulders.

"You won't." Minerva holds her tighter. "You've got a guild to go back to. You still have to see Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosche everyone. You've still got some searching to do for that sister of yours. Oh, and don't forget about that promise to Lucy you made. You promised-"

Yukino sprang out of Minerva's arms and jumped to her feet. Let's just say that Minerva and everyone else was surprised, very surprised that she could even move.

"Yuki-?" Minerva was very confused at the girl's frantic actions and ability to stand.

"They said that Lucy was here, right?!" She asks/yells.

"Oh, yes so they did!" Minerva reacts. "But that's a bad thing, isn't it?"

"Well, partially" Yukino says. "But we're both Celestial Spirit Mages."

"What's she getting on at?" Rogue asks.

"Yeah, what's Lucy got to do with this?" Natsu asks.

"I'm so confused" Juvia adds.

"I'm sure she'll have an idea." Laxus says.

"Shut up you brats! Patience!" Makarov blares.

"Trust her" Sing says.

"We share the same magic and so if she's here, I'll be able to work out where because I can locate her."

"Reall?" Minerva asks totally surprised.

"Yes" Yukino says without expression.

Yukino proceeded to walk towards one of the walls and put her hand on it. "C'mon Lucy, give me something."

Yukino's hand started to glow and then soon enough her whole body was glowing gold, her eyes were squeezed shut. Everything seemed to be going well up until Yukino's eyes shot open and a huge jolt of magic was sent through her body, causing her to fall to her knees, panting.

"Yukino!" Everyone shouts.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" Minerva asks.

"Lucy… she's close but far at the same time… I can't tell… her magic it's… corrupt." Yukino says.

"Her magic? Oh no, something must have happened." Minerva gasps, while holding Yukino.

"I think… the others… may be here too." Yukino says.

"I think I'll introduce myself." The masked man's voice booms throughout the guild.

"You're still there?!" the guild was more than surprised, but he was already gone.

"Hello, ladies" his voice booms again, but this time from the screen that Minerva and Yukino are in.

"No!" they shout.

"Who are you?!" Yukino shouts.

"And where the hell are we?!" Minerva adds.

Then all of a sudden came the voice and blank black fuzzy screen that they hated took their place. "Sorry Rom YuMi cannot be shown, please try again later."

"Argg!" Rogue grumbles.

"Dammit!" Sting shouts.

 **Thanks for reading** **?** **I'm not sure who the next room should belong to, so if you've got any suggestions that would be great!** **?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

At the guild

After about 20 minutes of pointless ramblings, fights and plans, the guild stop startled by the masked man's lacrima glowing. Then shouts start up again as they argue about him and what's happening. Noticing that nobody is focused or paying attention to the lacrima that is about to reveal the masked man again, she decides to interject.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone is stuck between surprise and fear at the bluenette. "wow"

She flaps her hand in the direction of the lacrima. "Please pay attention and stay focused, we've got work to do."

"She's right." Gray mumbles.

Normally Juvia would be collapsing with joy but under this situation she doesn't even twitch. She's mentally screaming though! ;0

"Wise words." The masked man speaks up.

"You again?!" Natsu shouts, pounding his fist with fire puffing out every nook and cranny.

"We've had enough of your little games." Laxus speaks up for the first time in a while.

"Sorry, but I have more games lined up." Masked man replies.

"We want the girls back!" everyone cries in unison.

"I have to admit, you've taught them well old man." The hood makes his masks affect even more efficient, it's impossible to figure out who he is. "I would have thought they would have been defeated at first but it seems those pesky little fairy children of yours still hold onto their souls."

"I haven't taught them anything. What you see is their own strength and will. Giving up isn't possible for them, they're too stubborn." Makarov says, trying to keep his cool. He doesn't want to cause the man to get angry and then do something and he also wants to keep him on, so that he can gather more info.

"Guess I'll have to break 'em."

"I'll break you!" Natsu and Jellal shout.

"They will not be broken so easily." Makarov replies calmly.

"Hmm, that's not how it looked last time I checked. That little blonde, yeah she's a bit weird, it's like her body is rejecting itself." He laughs. "Oh, and that small Yukino girl, she's slowly losing herself."

Natsu's clenches his fists and a glass that was placed in it earlier smashes and falls to the ground. Sting grits his teeth and cracks his knuckles.

"Luce." Natsu mumbles. He jumps out of his thoughts when he feels his trouser leg being pulled at, he looks down to see a familiar blue cat looking up at him with teary eyes.

"I miss Lucy."

Natsu crouches down and happy buries his face in his leg. "I do too, buddy. You won't have to miss her for long because we're going to get her and the rest of the girls back."

"She's hurt." Happy cries. "I'm scared."

"I'm scared as well."

Everyone secretly eyed Natsu after he said that, all thinking the same. _He's never scared, never mind outright admit it._

"The list goes on." He finishes. "Well I think you should call for the 'Blue Room', it should be interesting, a fight's about to begin."

Everyone whips their head straight to the screen. They all have a pretty good idea of who this room will contain.

"Shrimp" Gajeel mutters, his eyes fixed on the screen like the others.

Without even needing to say anything the screen comes alive and starts fuzzing. Everyone impatiently waits for the robotic voice.

"Levy- Advanced Solid Script Mage, Unknown- Unknown. Opening Blue Room."

"Unknown?" Alzack says rather confused.

"It's never said that before." Elfman points out, he managed to not say manly!

The screen becomes more visible and then a dim lighted room is seen. The room consists of Levy on the floor, seemingly unconscious and 3 lights at the end of the room growing brighter and brighter.

"It must be monsters!" Romeo shouts.

"She's not even awake!" Gajeel furiously shouts.

"She's not even got a chance!" Jet shouts rather quickly.

Before anyone gets the chance to chirp in they all get distracted. By a timid voice saying something along the lines of 'unknown'. However, before they turn to her, they stop and look at the masked man who has caught their attention.

"You all get too distracted, get some priorities straight. You were too busy that you didn't even notice. Blame yourselves for this." He points in Juvia's direction.

They are all frightened to see a glowing Juvia. The sadness and fear in her face and eyes makes everyone's hearts melt and not in a good way.

"Juvia!" Gray is the first to react. He runs up to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Unknown." Juvia repeats with a tear rolling down her face while she stares at her hands that are hanging around her waist height.

"Huh?" Much to his dismay, Gray's hands slip right through her just like a ghost.

"I'm the unknown." Juvia clarifies for everyone.

"I'm just full of surprises." Masked man cackles.

At that moment, a figure heads straight through the crowd and stops in front of Juvia.

"Master"

"Juvia, dear. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." He says with all kinds of hurt.

"Master, it's okay." She says sincerely, lifting her head and fighting back the tears for the first time. Everyone is impressed and surprised by how brave she's being.

"Even though I cannot help you at this moment in time, I can however watch and gather information. I might know better by seeing things with my very own eyes."

"And, for talking sake, if I were to be taken to where the girls are then I can inform them and we can come up with tactics."

Makarov simply nods and is amazed by Juvias development over the years. She usually isn't as bold.

"Juvia" A voice comes from behind, she already knows who it is, she would never forget.

She turns to face him. "Gray"

"I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention."

"It's okay Gray." She turns so her voice is directed to everyone. "If any of you blame yourselves or misbehave then I'll get Erza and Mira on you."

Everyone shivered at the thought and quirked a smile at Juvia trying to lighten the mood.

"Please promise me you will be okay." Gray says, fighting back all his emotions.

"I-" The words never even escaped her lips before she was gone.

"Juvia!" They cry, but Gray was the loudest.

"Well that was touching." Masked Man teases.

The guild members all turn to the screen to see Levy and ignore the Masked Man completely even though they are all mentally picturing themselves killing him. The screen shows Levy still the same as she was before but now the lights have revealed 2 Demons and an S-Classed Mage getting ready to fire their magic towards Levy. Magic charges at Levy's still form at alarming rates and the guilds hearts are racing.

 **Sorry it's a bit short but the next one should be longer. I 've been writing 4 other fanfictions, mainly one, so I kinda forgot to write some of this. I've already started the next part and it will be out ASAP. I just felt bad for not updating in a while, so I thought why not. Bare with.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

At the guild

"LEVY!" They scream at the top of their lungs, including Makarov.

Right in the nick of time and I mean the nick, the guild watches the dire situation play out.

They watch as a bright light shines and then blue flying in front of Levy. The blue and magic collide and the blue succeeds in swallowing and protecting Levy. I bet you can guess what the blue is. The 2 Demons and the S-Classed Mage gasp in surprise as their eyes land on the unharmed form on the ground and the blue swivelling around. The guild however all gasp in surprise and also relief. The blue keeps swivelling in one place in front of Levy and Juvia takes the place of the blue water.

"Juvia!" Gray shouts.

This confirmed all their suspicions, - well Juvia's, since she was the one to guess – Juvia was okay and more importantly they knew she saved Levy from what was likely to be her death.

Juvia takes a quick look at what she's up against. The first Demon that caught her eye looked very confident and had a big build, he was certainly the biggest out of the 3, he reminded her of some sort of swamp monster. The next is a rather scary and smug looking _thing._ It looks somewhat a werewolf with deer antlers (Google Wendigo if you want a better idea). The mage looks normal except from the black foreign markings all over his body.

The mage then decides to speak which startles Juvia. "I'm Leeroy." Then he points to the swamp monster and then the weredeer. "That's Swamon and Wendicosa."

The smug weredeer doesn't seem to have the same amount of restraint the mage has because he sends magic hurling to Juvia. "Enough talk! Dark Matter!"

Juvia is quick to react, she ducks before sending magic towards all 3. "Water Slicer!" She says as she swipes her arm out. She then grabs Levy and bolts to the furthest away part in the room from their opponents.

While they are recovering from being surprise attacked by Juvia, Juvia tries waking up Levy and sure enough all she needed was a good old shake to come to. When she does she springs awake and launches herself into a sitting position while still in Juvia's arms. Back in the guild, everyone is sighing and happy to see that Levy and Juvia are unharmed, well for the time being. One Dragon Slayer in particular, sits down for the first time in hours and relaxes seeing Levy awake. Juvia fills Levy in on the situation and smiles knowing that her friends can see her, can see that she is okay. Now that Levy has more information, she might be able to help escape. Their chain of thought gets interrupted by the sound of the 3 others in the room that they had forgotten about getting ready to fight.

"Oh, nice of you to join us." Leeroy comments.

"Why are you always so calm?! There's two now!" Swamon shouts furiously.

"Quit complaining. It just means we get to have twice the fun." Wendicosa replies darkly.

"Wendicosa doesn't seem to cope well with water." Juvia whispers to Levy. When she had attacked them with her water slicer, she noticed that the Demon seemed to burn a little. "If I use my water magic and you attack with water using your magic and aim for him at the same time, we might be able to get a reaction."

"Okay" Levy whispers back. "But I don't know how much I'll be of help because I'm not that strong."

"Oh Levy," Juvia grins cheekily. "you'd think that with a certain Dragon Slayer bugging you about this subject that you would believe in yourself."

Levy blushed bright red and at the exact time Gajeel was too. The boys were all laughing for the first time in what seemed like forever because of Gajeels embarrassment. When Levy recovered, her frown appeared again.

"But-"

"Levy." Juvia cuts in and continues with a big smile. "No buts. We believe in you, all of us."

Levy couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Juvia. This place must be getting to me."

Juvia was about to speak until she heard a voice.

"This is touching and all but my partners and I are itching to fight you lovely ladies." Leeroy says as he cracks his neck.

"Alright!" Wendicosa and Swamon shout as they fist pump the air.

The two demons bolted straight for the girls without warning and at an alarming rate. See the girls hadn't thought this far ahead, they only planned the part about Wendicosa, so they were a bit panicked. Just as they got closer and were about to strike, Levy got an idea.

She held her two fingers up in front of her. "Solid Script: Roots!" Roots broke the surface of the concrete floor and wrapped themselves around Swamon firmly, holding him in place. Juvia flashed Levy a smile that had 'go you!' written all over it.

"Swamon?!"

"Now!" Juvia and Levy shout.

"Water Cyclone!" Juvia shouts, water then comes spouting out from her hands and starts hurling towards Wendicosa. At the same time Levy does her bit too.

"Solid Script: Water!" Levy's attack joins with Juvia's and they spiral towards the demon at the same time.

"Uh oh" He says as he gets hit by their attacks. His skin starts giving off smoke, symbolizing that he is burning. "Ouch!"

"Levy!"

"Right!"

"Water Jigsaw!" This attack transforms a part of the casters body (in this case her arm) and shoots boiling water out a couple of times at the target.

"Solid Script: Boiling Water!" Levy shouts and boiling water falls from all directions on him.

By the time they're done, Wendicosa is nothing but a pile of ashes lying on the ground and soon after, the ashes vanish. The guild members smile proudly at the demons defeat.

However, before they can celebrate. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" Swamon stomps, circumstantially making the roots retract as they are broken and squished.

"He looks mad." Levy quivers behind Juvias arm -which she is gripping tightly to.

"Well what did you expect, smiles?" Juvia asks.

"Well…"

"I'll give you a proper fight! Ya stupid little girls!" Swamon exclaims, running with his arm withdrew reading to punch.

Everybody gasps.

"Solid Script: Guard!"

Everyone gasps. Again.

Swamons arm collided with Levy's protection spell rather than them and he soon realised the pain. He hissed at it.

"Smooth move." Leeroy applauses from the opposite wall.

"Would you care to help? Rather than just standing there smugly." Swamon was seething by this point.

"Now, now. Don't be angry with me about the fact that that imbecile got himself killed." Leeroy says.

"You're an idiot!"

"You are being foolish and acting rashly."

"I'm going to destroy these pests!"

"Now there's something we can agree on." Leeroy smirks, getting one in return.

 **Sorry for the wait, life happened. I was going to keep working on this chapter but I decided just to leave it there and continue on the next chapter since I felt bad :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Finally." Swamon grumbles, as Leeroy starts to walk in his direction.

"Oh, hush you." Leeroy says nonchalantly as he takes his position by Swamon.

"Levy." Juvia says quietly. Levy looked over, nodded and then took a fighting stance like Juvia.

"My power is that of Acid Generation. It is the power to secrete a highly corrosive acid. I can generate acids, bases and other corrosive substances of various levels of corrosiveness, from weak burning sensations to burning a big hole in even the strongest materials." Leeroy smirks, holding his hand up with a substance of some sort swivelling around. However, it doesn't take long for it to be sent hurdling towards the pair.

Levy's stance dropped immediately and she lunged at Juvia, effectively pushing them both to the ground just in time as the spell slammed into the wall behind. Juvia and Levy took note of how it seeped into the wall with smoke spewing at the edges and the hissing noise. When it stopped, the wall looked deformed and pulled Juvia to her feet.

"Thanks, you saved our butts!" Juvia says.

"You saved mine first!"

"Shut it!" Swamon roars.

Just as the girls turn to face them, Juvia ducks and just misses the ball of…stench?

"I control toxins." Swamon sates, proudly.

"This is bad, Juvia." Levy says.

"We just need to keep going!" Juvia says.

"Oka-"

"Acid Duplicate!"

"Toxic Transit!"

Both spells came hurling towards the two girls but both were too shocked and surprised. The spells just hit them as they couldn't get away in time. Juvia fell to the ground first, acid effectively burning her thigh slightly. Levy who had also fell, was clutching her stomach from where the toxin attack had hit her.

At the Guild

"Dammit!" Gray yells, slamming his fists down onto the table, breaking it with no trouble.

"He's so dead!" Gajeel roars, sending a hand into the wall, leaving a huge gaping hole.

All heads whipped to the screen at the small sound. "Juvia."

With Levy and Juvia

"Juvia." Levy says, shakily, still holding her stomach tightly.

"I'm alrig-"

"AHHHH"

The girls were hit again with no warning. Both were pinned to the ground by pain, and Leeroy and Swamon were grinning at the sight.

"Juvia" Levy cries.

"We'll be okay Levy, we'll beat them."

"Fat chance" Leeroy buts in smugly.

"I can't"

"Yes, you can."

"I can'-"

"Acid Level!" Leeroy took advantage of the helpless Levy.

Levy's eyes were as wide as plates, full of fear. She slapped her hands over her eyes, only able to do that. Juvia was filled with dread, worry and…anger! She shot up, ran in front of Levy and used her water to shield them. When she felt nothing, Levy finally ripped her hands from her face.

"J-Juvia!"

"Don't you ever say that you can't do something Levy!" Juvia scolds.

"But-"

"We need to beat them! We can't give up, you still have to read that best friend of yours' novel. I'll tell you what I told Meredy, Juvia lives for the ones that she loves! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!"

"Juvia...wow"

Juvia turns, dropping the water shield and smiles. "You in?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Great! Because it'll take both of us to beat their asses!"

Juvia pulls Levy up and they fist pump before turning their attention to their 'opponents'.

"Such a tearful moment" Leeroy says, wiping a non-existent tear.

"Bravo!" Swamon adds sarcastically, clapping his hands mockingly.

"Now!" Both girls shout.

"Water Cane!" Juvia shouts, water extends from her hand and lashes out at Leeroy, effectively whipping him.

"Solid Script: Storm!" Levy practically squeaks, holding her two fingers out. A huge storm heads straight for Swamon and attacks him with zero faults.

"Ughhh!" Swamon grumbles, as he reels from Levy's attack. Leeroy composes himself again and has a cold look plastered across his face.

"Acid Rain!" He screams and smirks triumphantly.

"Acid rain you say?" Juvia smirks in return and he falters. "Water Lock!" The big dome of water consumes the acid and neutralizes it, and then disappears.

"H-ho-how?!" He stutters and then turns to Swamon in disbelief.

"Suffocating Toxins!" Swamon roars, a big cloud of misty, nasty gas following.

Levy immediately raises her hand, with her two fingers outstretched. "Solid Script: Air Bubble!"

"H-huh?!" Swamon trips over his words as he watches the bubble collide with his attack and gobble his toxins up, then disperse.

At the Guild

The members were babbling on about the two mages comeback, but two strong mages were still on edge and were slowly, secretively breaking down on the inside. Don't get them wrong, they were really happy and proud of their...eh...hmm. Partners? Friends? Girlfri- No!

"Hey! Our girls are resilient!" People shout, trying to comfort the mages, while battling with their own pain.

"Listen here brats! My children never go down without a fight, no child of mine will let something like this get to them. They'll be fine. Can't you see that they are being brave and strong for us? That's how we should be in this time of need, for them." Makarov's voice booms, but he was fooling no one, they could all hear the hurt and tears he was choking back.

"Be okay" A certain worried pink haired dragon slayer mutters from the corner.

With the Girls

After back and forth attacks, the girls were beginning to be consumed by fatigue and...so were they? Maybe, just maybe. After another set of attacks from Levy and Juvia, it was clear to see that the two males were falling madly behind.

"This is it!" Levy says to Juvia.

"Give it all you've got!" Juvia replies.

"Solid Script: Cyclone! Tsunami! Earthquake!" A series of 'natural' disasters headed Swamon's way, he gasped. The ground surrounding him quaked and the cyclone and tsunami hit him straight on.

"Water Jigsaw!" Juvia's body turned to water and she went straight for Leeroy. Once she reached him, which was in no time at all, her body began spinning around him rapidly, with sharp blades cutting him, left, right and centre.

When both their attacks were over, they stood by each other and seen the other two. They looked positively miserable in every single way and that was when the girls knew they had won. The mage and the demon disintegrated like the others Juvia had witnessed.

"We showed them!" Levy shouts happily, trying to fight the exhaustion.

"We sure did!" Juvia chimes, her too trying to block out the sleep attempting to take her.

At the Guild

"THEY DID IT!"

"KNEW IT!"

"AMAZING!"

All sorts was being shouted across the entire guild, yet things with certain other mages, was the same. They won, so what now? They clearly have it good so far. But it feels too good to be true. Is it?

"WE'LL NEED T-"

"Shhh!" Gajeel snaps all of a sudden.

"Somethings not right." Gray mutters, just loud enough for all to hear and settle down to look at the screen.

They watched in horror as a green/yellow gas filtered into the room holing the pair. Both started coughing severely and then dropped to the ground. And that's when-

"I'm sorry Room Blue cannot be shown at the moment. Please try again later."

Roars of "DAMMIT!" echoed throughout the guild.

 **Sorry Trinity, it won't let me reply to you. But anyways, yeah this forever and always will be my top priority. The others are kinda just for a bit of fun and jumbled up ideas but hopefully I'll post them and you guys might like them. Thanks for the reviews.** **?**

 **Sorry for things being late again. I'm going to stop saying when the next chapters will be out because the truth is, I don't have a Scooby Dooby. But thanks for bearing with me :)**


End file.
